


Высокие цели

by Aucella



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Politics, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: По Коуке ходят слухи о возрождении алого дракона. Кто-то им верит, а кто-то хочет использовать в своих целях. Как связана легенда и история, и что делать, если ты не хочешь верить в сказку, а хочешь творить историю?





	Высокие цели

Глава 1. Как бороться с верой?

На стенах пограничной крепости ветер рвал знамена, засыпал глаза солдат песком, ударял порывами в грудь. Внизу, за стенами, в одном из дворов, как овцы в загоне, стояли пленные. Сегодня их должны были отпустить. Принц Ю-Хон взглянул вниз, на грязно-серую толпу, и вновь поднял глаза. Там, за перевалом, начинаются земли клана Ветра. Хотя нет, отныне они начинаются здесь. Коука расширяет свои границы, становится сильнее.  
— Ваше Высочество, господин командующий! — запыхавшийся солдат с трудом выпрямился. Всё-таки лестницы тут были крутоваты. — Там это…  
Он указал на дворик с пленными. Толпа, только что спокойно ждавшая команды на выход, начала хаотично двигаться.  
— Что случилось?  
— Там мужик, жрец их, местный. Орать что-то начал, мутит народишко.  
— Хорошо, я посмотрю.  
Солдат вжался в стену, пропуская командующего. За Ю-Хоном вниз двинулись его заместитель, что-то неодобрительно буркнувший вестовому, и охрана — двое из лучшего отряда мечников.  
Внизу принц Ю-Хон увидел своего младшего офицера, тщетно пытавшегося навести порядок: толпа уже пришла в возбуждение и наседала на стражников, перекрывавших выход. Раздавались невнятные выкрики. Ю-Хон поднял руку.  
— Кто будет говорить от имени пленных — выходи сюда!  
Тишина продержалась один миг, а затем толпа вновь забурлила и выкинула на стражников человека. Ю-Хон кивком приказал пропустить. Кажется, он его видел раньше: это был один из жрецов, молившихся в храме при крепости. Свободный черный балахон на нем теперь украшали дыры и пыльные разводы.  
— Чудовище из рода чудовища! — жрец с ненавистью смотрел Ю-Хону прямо в лицо. — Он приведет на нашу землю алого дракона, слышите? Вы все слышите?  
— Ах ты сволочь! Ты как к принцу обращаешься?! — заместитель не выдержал и дернулся прибить нахала, но Ю-Хон его остановил: пусть выскажет, что думает.  
— Скоро! Скоро вновь родится алый дракон! Он пожрет Коуку, а потом проглотит и нас! Чудовища придут вместе с ним! Земля умоется кровью! Убейте! Уничтожьте этот род, пока не стало слишком поздно!  
— Да, я из рода Хирю, — Ю-Хон отвечал спокойно: фанатиков он уже повидал немало, — только с чего ты решил, что алому дракону, даже если он и возродится, будет дело до Син?  
Не говоря уже про то, что сказки об основании Коуки порядком надоели даже простонародью, подумал Ю-Хон.  
— Великое пророчество не скроешь! Чудовище скоро появится на свет, а ты, — грязный палец уперся прямо в Ю-Хона, — и сын твой приведете его в Син! Убей чудовище своей рукой. А лучше — найди остальных и вырежь их рода под корень, тогда небо благословит тебя!  
— Что за чушь, — заместитель опять не выдержал, — станет командующий тебе свой народ резать? Ты в своем храме нажрался чего, что ли?  
— Братья! — жрец повернулся к толпе. — Вы все слышали это? Любой, кто придет из Коуки с человеком из рода алого дракона — это чудовище!  
Толпа гудела. Кто-то из первых рядов наклонился, подбирая камень.  
— Ваше Высочество! — один из охранников с мечом наготове встал перед Ю-Хоном. — Становится опасно!  
— Нет, — Ю-Хон схватил того за плечо, — скажи лучникам на стене, пусть снимут бесноватого.  
Охранник заколебался, но через миг побежал к башне. Ю-Хон спокойно ждал нужного момента. Жрец рванул грязное рубище на груди:  
— Не дадим чудовищам Коуки уничтожить нашу страну! Пять звезд Син превратятся в пять тысяч! Убейте Ю-Хона, пока не стало слишком поздно!  
— Ну, хватит, — теперь не выдержал и Ю-Хон, — он тут ещё восстание устроит. Что там лучники кота за хвост тянут?  
Словно отвечая на его слова, во дворик с пленными ударила стрела. Ещё одна проткнула жреца, захлебнувшегося визгом. Толпа замолкла, а потом рванула вперед, сметая стражников, прямо на Ю-Хона. Тот усмехнулся, доставая меч, уклонился от камня и ударил. Кровь веером разлетелась по двору. Следующий удар меча пришелся в чей-то кричащий рот. Это было просто: никто из безоружных пленных драться толком обучен не был. Они втроем с заместителем и оставшимся охранником держали оборону, пока от стены крепости во двор не скатился отряд гвардии. Скоро всё было кончено.  
На дворе, залитом кровью, лежали тела. Кто-то стонал. Заместитель командующего злобно сплюнул. Ю-Хон прошел вперед, потом остановился у жреца, глядевшего мертвыми глазами в небо.  
— Что делать будем, Ваше Высочество? — заместитель обтирал меч. — Представители Син ждут.  
Ю-Хон сжал кулаки. Что ж, доброго мира здесь не будет.  
— Отрубите им головы.  
— Что?!  
— Головы покойникам отрубите, понятно? Сложите в мешки, отдайте. Скажите, что раз по-хорошему не ушли, мы их отпустили по-плохому.  
— Но…  
— Как ты думаешь, Тэ-Су, если мы скажем правду, кто нам поверит? Так что пусть лучше боятся чудовищ Коуки, ясно тебе?!  
Ю-Хон развернулся на пятках и пошел прочь, оставив заместителя стоять на солнцепеке с опущенным мечом. Только у входа в дом коменданта, где располагался штаб, он заметил, что охранники, которые всегда тенями маячили за спиной, с ним не ушли.

***  
Во дворце Хирю, как всегда, царила приятная прохлада. Перед церемониальным залом журчал фонтан, и Ю-Хон подставил ладонь под струю, поглядел, как вода смывает дорожную пыль, а потом плеснул себе в лицо. Проходивший мимо чиновник остановился, поклонился, поджав губы, а потом прошел себе дальше, не обращая внимания на принца.  
Что ж, они все уже знают, подумал Ю-Хон. Ну, это ничего, отец поймет, что у него не было другого выхода. Он поднялся по ступеням вверх, стражники распахнули перед ним узорные двери.  
Отец сидел на троне, читая какие-то бумаги. Ю-Хон остановился у дверей, затем прошел вперед и опустился на одно колено. Сановник подал отцу очередное прошение, и король Джун-Нам, пожевав губами, все-таки опустил на него свою печать. Сановник подал следующий свиток.  
Ю-Хон продолжал стоять перед троном до тех пор, пока бумаги не кончились. Но даже после того, как сановник, пятясь и кланяясь, покинул зал, король не глядел на сына, словно его не существовало вовсе.  
— Отец! Позволь доложить…  
— Замолчи! — король Джун-Нам в сердцах бросил свиток на стол. — Наделал дел — изволь принимать последствия!  
— Я исполнял свой долг, отец.  
— Свой долг?! Ты так исполнил свой долг, что мы теперь ещё долго не сможем сделать ни единого шага. Чем ты думал, когда «отпускал» пленных?  
Отец не давал Ю-Хону вставить ни единого слова. Всё оказалось гораздо хуже, чем он мог себе представить.  
— Уходи с глаз моих. Сегодня же покинешь дворец наследного принца. Даже твой брат будет лучшим королем, чем ты.  
— Я приму наказание.  
— Это не наказание! — отец понизил голос. — Ты сам лишил себя всего. Кто ты после этого? Чудовище Коуки?  
— Неужели ты веришь в эти сказки, отец?  
— Я отныне тебе не отец. Я — король Коуки, Джун-Нам из рода Хирю. А что до сказок — неважно, во что верит король. Важно — во что верит народ. Во что ты заставил поверить людей из Син?  
Ю-Хон опустил голову, упершись кулаком в пол. Затем поднялся и отсалютовал отцу:  
— Будет исполнено, Ваше Величество!  
Джун-Нам махнул рукой, отпуская его.  
— Да, — слова ударили в спину, как стрела на излете: не серьёзно, но болезненно, — можешь навестить своего тестя, но моего внука оставь на попечение супруги Ила. Я не хочу, чтобы Суон слушал, что говорит его мать.  
Стражники открыли перед Ю-Хоном двери. Он на миг остановился перед ними, но затем решительно вышел из церемониального зала. Теперь его дорога лежала во дворец наследного принца.  
А во дворце наследника царил переполох: собирали вещи. Ён-Хи встретила супруга на пороге дома, с поклоном, как и полагается хорошей жене.  
— Здравствуй, — Ю-Хон коснулся её щеки. — Ты уже получила приказ короля?  
Ён-Хи кивнула.  
— Прошу вас, муж мой.  
Она проводила Ю-Хона в сад, где в беседке был накрыт чайный столик. В доме стены тонкие и полно народу. Когда служанки, кланяясь, удалились, Ён-Хи заговорила:  
— Его величество назначил наследником твоего брата почти сразу после того, как пришли вести с границы. Он публично отрекся от всего, что ты сделал.  
— Что ж, это была моя ошибка.  
— Он не дал тебе возможности оправдаться, а просто выкинул!  
Ю-Хон пожал плечами: сделанного не воротишь. Он всегда оставлял дворцовые склоки для жены, а сам предпочитал заниматься армией. А вот Ён-Хи чувствовала себя во дворце как рыба в воде, да ещё и наслаждалась, составляя очередную интригу.  
— Мне он велел навестить твоего отца, но сына приказал оставить здесь.  
Ён-Хи поморщилась.  
— Он удаляет нас от двора. Когда мы вернемся, боюсь, придется начинать всё заново: шпионов перекупят, верных нам людей уберут. Хотя… Говоришь, он велел оставить Суона? — её губы на миг дрогнули в усмешке. — Значит, он не совсем отказался от нашей семьи.  
— Суон — его единственный внук.  
— Ну да, у Ила детей нет. И не будет.  
— Откуда ты…  
Ён-Хи улыбнулась и подлила в чашку ароматного чаю.  
— Дорогой супруг, это маленькие женские тайны. У меня есть отличная лекарка, а у неё — замечательные травы, они творят чудеса. Я оставлю её помощницу вместе с ребенком.  
— А где он?  
Жена позвонила в колокольчик и велела посыльному сбегать за кормилицей. Вскоре Ю-Хон увидел своего сына. Суону было уже чуть больше года. За время кампании в Син он здорово подрос и уже сделал свои первые шаги. Светлой мастью он вышел в Ён-Хи, подумал Ю-Хон, и такой же хрупкий и изящный, как она.  
Мальчик при виде отца ничуть не испугался, а напротив, тянул руки к доспехам и пряжкам плаща. А вот храбростью пацан — настоящий Хирю, удовлетворенно решил Ю-Хон. Он подержал сына немного, но что делать и как говорить с таким малышом, он не знал, поэтому отдал назад кормилице. Ребенка унесли, и Ю-Хон нехотя поднялся со стула: ему предстоял ещё разговор с братом.

Ил был занят, озабочен и удручен не меньше его самого.  
— Ты же знаешь, — сказал он Ю-Хону, провожая взглядом вереницу служек, — я всего лишь хочу жить в мире, растить детей, работать в саду, наконец. Я не люблю войну.  
— Что ж, — Ю-Хон вздохнул, — может, так и удобнее: войной займусь я, и политика меня связывать больше не будет.  
Ил только покачал головой:  
— Политика все равно найдет тебя, как бы ты от неё не прятался, принц Коуки.  
— Чему быть — тому не миновать, брат. А пока — позаботься о моём сыне.  
— Конечно, тебе не нужно об этом просить. Мы с женой всегда рады его видеть, она любит детишек. Надеюсь, что ваша разлука будет недолгой.  
Ю-Хон невесело рассмеялся, хлопнул Ила по плечу и пошел обратно. У резиденции наследного принца уже выстроился караван из повозок, отправляющийся во владения отца Ён-Хи. Быстро они. Да, опальному принцу в столице не место.

***  
Два года тянулись бесконечно, как целое десятилетие. Вести из Кууто добирались в горное поместье кружным путем: должно быть, Джун-нам и в самом деле решил вычеркнуть неугодного сына из памяти. Первый год Ю-Хон провел в постоянном ожидании: война не ждет, нужно закреплять успех. На второй он уже не выглядывал каждый день из окна, высматривая вестника из дворца Хирю. Весну сменило лето, лето — осень. Зима прошла в целом спокойно. Ю-Хон упражнялся с мечом, читал трактаты по стратегии и прикидывал, как вести летнюю кампанию против Кай. Ён-Хи скучала. Ей очень не хватало бурной внутренней жизни дворца с мелкими, но такими значительными событиями, сплетнями и тайными скандалами. Каждое утро она уединялась в покоях со своим отцом, а выходя оттуда, раздавала слугам приказы и отправляла письма, вот только ответов приходилось ждать долго. Однажды, после того как после весенней распутицы наконец-то просохли дороги, она ворвалась в комнату Ю-Хона, сжимая в кулаке бумаги.  
— Не помогло! — выпалила она, не сев, а почти упав на подушку.  
— Что?  
— Жена наследника собирается рожать. Что-то предпринимать поздно — срок уже приличный, любое воздействие легко заметить. Да и не можем мы ничего отсюда. Я как чувствовала — не стоит оставлять с Суоном эту дуру! Её отстранили через полгода. Остается надеяться, что будет девочка.  
— Погоди, у Ила будет ребенок?  
— А о чем я тебе твержу? Ты помнишь, что тебе говорил мой отец?  
Ю-Хон отложил книгу в сторону, поднялся и отошел к окну. Он не хотел опять обсуждать этот вопрос, который постоянно вставал между ними.

Этой зимой в поместье пробрались какие-то люди и надолго отвлекли внимание господина Мин-Джи, его тестя. С тестем у Ю-Хона было нечто вроде вооруженного нейтралитета: я к вам не лезу, а вы меня не трогайте; я здесь вынужденно гощу и соблюдаю приличия, но и вы помните, кто есть кто. Но тут тесть весьма церемонно пригласил его на свою половину. В присланной записке значилось, что дело касается рода Хирю и будущего Коуки.  
В полутемной зале за столом с хозяином в ряд сидели четверо. Трое взрослых и мальчик лет девяти-десяти, чуть поодаль. Ю-Хон вошел, поклонился и сел на приготовленное ему место. Отхлебнул чаю из чашки и стал ждать, что же ему скажут. Спорить с господином Мин-Джи он не хотел: слишком уж тот был непрост, но и послушать новости не помешает. Мин-Джи кивнул старшему из гостей, и тот осторожно достал из рукава свиток.  
— Вам знакома легенда об основании Коуки, Ваше Высочество?  
Ю-Хон поднял глаза к небу, умоляя дать ему немного терпения.  
— Разумеется, знакома. Я читал её в детстве.  
— Возможно, Ваше высочество знает не всё.  
— Я знаю достаточно. — Ю-Хон сжал зубы.  
Лет семь назад, когда он только стал наследным принцем, священник замка Хирю тоже пытался его просвещать. Кончилось всё тем, что наследный принц приказал священнику и его служке покинуть замок. Ён-Хи, которая тогда была невестой Ю-Хона, сразу сказала, что паразиту и прилипале нужна власть, которую тот пытается получить любыми путями. О том, что священника вытурили из замка, Ю-Хон не жалел, только вот некстати вспомнилось, с каким ужасом на него смотрел пацан-служка. Тоже, наверное, наплели мальчишке про дракона и чудовище Коуки.  
— Лишние сведения ещё никому не вредили, — мягко заметил тесть.  
— Ничего нового с тех пор, как я был ребенком, не придумали, — Ю-Хон поставил чашку на стол и пообещал себе, что допьёт чай из вежливости и уйдет, что бы гости не начали петь в свое оправдание.  
— Кроме записи известной всем легенды в королевском дворце хранится текст пророчества, — гость коротко взглянул на Ю-Хона, — с которым Ваше Высочество наверняка знакомы.  
Ю-Хон кивнул.  
— Пророчество не представляет собой ничего необычного — такое может сочинить любой гадатель на базаре, подпустив мистики, главное — не называть определенных дат или имен, — человек, сидящий рядом со старшим, влез в разговор и заработал неодобрительный взгляд от своего начальства.  
— Я напомню вам, — старший развернул свиток и прочел: «Тьма накроет землю. Кровь драконов вновь оживет, и древний договор будет соблюден. И когда четыре дракона соберутся вместе, щит и меч, защищающие короля, пробудятся. Тогда красный дракон вновь вернется на заре».  
— Сколько лет назад это было написано? — задал вопрос тесть, наливая себе чаю.  
— Кто знает? — второй по старшинству гость снова вклинился в беседу. — Говорят, что первое пришествие Хирю и драконов случилось две тысячи лет назад, но за такое время текст легенды и пророчества наверняка забыли бы, или исказили до неузнаваемости. Однако все записи повторяются слово в слово. Нынешний король Джун-Нам — девятый из рода Хирю, так ведь? Так что я склонен полагать, что две тысячи лет — выдумки. Коука была основана лет четыреста-пятьсот назад. Да, бывало, что род Хирю смещали с трона, но… — тут он пожал плечами.  
— Хорошо, — Ю-Хон терпеливо вздохнул, — какое это отношение имеет к нынешнему положению дел? Зачем вы меня позвали?  
— Ваше Высочество не знает, что не так давно к пророчеству появилось дополнение.  
— Увольте меня от этого, — Ю-Хон поднялся с подушек и поклонился тестю.  
— Дослушай, прошу тебя, — Мин-Джи смотрел на зятя в упор. — Больше я тебя не обеспокою.  
— Ловлю вас на слове, — Ю-Хон сел. Ради такого стоило потерпеть.  
— Разбирая бумаги в храме, мы обнаружили интересную запись, — старший гость достал очередной свиток. — Ваше Высочество вовремя изгнали этих шарлатанов из замка: следы они замести не успели. Действующий священник отметил в летописи, что младшему служке, — тут гость заглянул в бумаги, — Ик-су, было видение. Мальчик не запомнил почти ничего из того, что говорил в трансе, но его наставник записал слова, вот они: «Алый дракон возвращается. Его предадут и изгонят. Нынешнее поколение драконов встретит Хирю. Земля Коуки содрогнется и умоется кровью».  
— Ну и что это за бред? — всё-таки Ю-Хон не выдержал. — Что-то я не пойму: вы считаете священников храма Хирю шарлатанами или верите в то, что они несут?  
— С помощью мистики они пытались влиять на политику и решения короля, — гость аккуратно сложил бумаги, — однако к тому, что они говорят, стоит прислушаться. Откуда в Син появились слухи об алом драконе Коуки? Неважно, во что верим мы, важно, во что верят эти жрецы-фанатики, и как это влияет на отношения государств. Думаю, Ваше Высочество имели шанс в этом убедиться на личном опыте.  
Ю-Хон не обратил внимания на шпильку: в словах собеседника был вполне практический смысл.  
— Думаете, кто-то использует пророчество в своих целях?  
— Возможно. Ваше Высочество не задумывались, почему король Джун-Нам назначил своим наследником вашего брата? Мы получили сведения, что он связывался с предсказателями храма Хирю уже после их изгнания. Они и сообщили королю, что ребенок Ила станет возрожденным алым драконом.  
— Думаете, отец поверил?  
— Возможно. А возможно — и нет. Однако слухи об алом драконе ушли далеко за пределы замка и превратились в веру, с которой нельзя не считаться.  
— И как вы предлагаете бороться с верой?  
— С верой бороться сложно, это так. Но вполне возможно, иногда её же оружием. Господин Мин-Джи, — тут гость поклонился хозяину дома, — сообщил нам, что ваша супруга предпринимала кое-какие меры. Кроме того, пророчество играет нам на руку: алый дракон зальет землю кровью? Чьей кровью? Врагов или своего народа? Не лучше ли будет заранее лишить его возможности это сделать?  
— Нет, — Ю-Хон встал. — Достаточно. Ответственность за страну и убийство родных — разные вещи. Из-за какой-то болтовни я не стану причинять вред брату и его сыну, буде он родится.  
— Дорогой зять, — Мин-Джи поморщился, — у подножия трона нет места любви к ближним. Если не убьёшь ты — сожрут тебя, и не говори, что я не предупреждал.  
— Дорогой тесть, я убедительно прошу больше не говорить со мной на эту тему. Мы с супругой благодарны вам за стол и кров, но при первой возможности я возмещу вам расходы.  
Ю-Хон развернулся и вышел из залы. Гости остались сидеть в молчании.  
За следующие несколько месяцев он ни разу не переступил порога покоев хозяина и не стал бы разговаривать с тестем вовсе, если бы не Ён-Хи. 

Теперь она сидела в его комнате, сжимая в руке письмо из Кууто.  
— Нам нужно вернуться! Что мне здесь делать?  
— А что ты хочешь сделать?  
— О, я могу многое. Я могу бороться за трон, раз ты опустил руки.  
— А я не хочу убивать родню.  
— А я не хочу провести остаток жизни здесь, в этих жалких горах!  
— Ну, уж это от меня не зависит.  
— А от тебя вообще что-нибудь зависит?!  
Эти ссоры повторялись как по нотам. Каждый раз, когда приходило письмо из Кууто со свежими — на самом деле хорошо, если месячной давности новостями. Ю-Хон уже начал забывать, был ли в их семье когда-нибудь мир. Вечные планы, претензии на трон, осуждение дворцовых интриг… Всякий раз его поражало, что Ён-Хи думала о Суоне, как о фигурке на игровом поле, а не как о своем ребенке. Интересно, как он там? Вырос? Говорит? Учится?  
Задумавшись, он пропустил тот момент, когда во двор поместья въехал всадник. За его спиной развевалось знамя клана Неба. Посланец спрыгнул с коня, взглянул на окна дома. Увидев Ю-Хона, молча отдал приветствие, как и положено салютовать генералу Коуки. Ссылка закончилась, подумал Ю-Хон. Его наконец-то призывают назад — значит, война не ждет.  
Через два года и полтора месяца сборов и дороги до столицы, опальный принц Ю-Хон и его супруга Ён-Хи въехали во внутренний двор замка Хирю.

***  
Замок Хирю за время их отсутствия, казалось, нисколько не изменился: всё те же служанки в тех же одеждах, всё те же стражники у ворот, всё тот же фонтан перед церемониальным залом. К королю их не пустили, сразу отправив в гостевые палаты. Пока Ю-Хон умывался с дороги и чистил одежду — готовился предстать перед отцом, Ён-Хи успела побывать в доме наследного принца.  
— Девочка! — удовлетворенно вздохнула она, принимая от служанки чашку с чаем. — Родилась позавчера, после полудня. Говорят, роды были трудными, жена наследного принца ещё не скоро сможет выносить дитя.  
— А где наш сын? — Ю-Хон сжал зубы.  
— О, и правда. Сейчас пошлю слугу собрать подарки и благодарности твоему брату за заботу, а потом мы официально его вернем. Мальчика нужно забрать — неизвестно, как Ил с женой на него повлияли.  
После приема у короля Джун-Нама Ю-Хон и Ён-Хи отправились забирать Суона. Ил принял их у себя, извинившись за супругу: та ещё не оправилась от родов. Суон стал совсем большим и с восторгом смотрел на отца. Ю-Хон от души понадеялся, что они найдут с мальчиком общий язык.  
— Дорогой братец, — Ён-Хи была сама сладость, — поздравляем вас! Дочь — это чудесно. Я всегда мечтала о маленькой хорошенькой девочке, но у меня есть только этот сорванец. Кстати, пока нас не было, его учили читать? Думаю, что ему нужно с самого детства привыкать работать с государственными документами, не правда ли?  
— Спасибо, спасибо, — Ил улыбнулся, — наша Йона очень хорошенькая.  
Ён-Хи поджала губы: Ил не заметил или предпочел не заметить то, что на самом деле она говорила.  
— Йона? Вы назвали её просто Йона? Как вы пишете это имя? «Смелая» — не слишком ли это для девочки? — Ён-Хи прикрыла усмешку рукавом. — Надеюсь, вы не будете учить наследницу военному ремеслу, как это делают в Син?  
— Ну что вы, — Ил по-прежнему безмятежно улыбался, — я не позволю дочке брать в руки оружие.  
— Она такая маленькая, мама! — Суон вмешался в разговор взрослых. — Она не сможет воевать.  
— Охо-хо, — Ён-хи неодобрительно покачала головой, — мне придется поучить Суона манерам. Вижу, сын, тебя избаловали.  
— Полноте, когда же ещё баловать детей, как не в таком возрасте? — Ил всё так же улыбался, но теперь несколько натянуто.  
— Внуку короля Джун-Нама, думаю, должно знать правила поведения с младенчества, — ответная улыбка Ён-Хи стала совсем ядовитой, и Ю-Хон не выдержал:  
— Нам пора, брат. Мы давно не виделись с сыном, да и отдохнуть с дороги не помешало бы.  
— Конечно. Заходите, как будет время.  
Напряженный визит закончился, и Ю-Хон, подхватив сына на руки, отправился к своей резиденции. Ён-Хи раскланивалась, не упуская возможности подпустить ещё пару шпилек в адрес родни мужа.  
— Папа, — Суон обнял Ю-Хона за шею, — ты теперь никуда не уедешь, правда?

Не уехать не получилось. Война действительно не могла ждать ещё два года. Ю-Хон уехал на границу сначала на месяц, а потом на три. Суона и жену он видел урывками, зато Джун-Нам смягчился и стал смотреть на Ю-Хона как на сына, а не как на опального генерала. Одно печалило — Ён-Хи опять принялась за своё. Интриги были смыслом её жизни, и, всякий раз, приезжая в столицу, Ю-Хон узнавал от чужих людей о том, что он несправедливо обойдён, что наследником назначен бесполезный принц, что будущее Коуки — генерал Ю-Хон и его сын.  
Однажды, когда казалось, что старая история, которую вытащил на свет господин Мин-Джи, уже давным-давно забылась, Ю-Хон вновь столкнулся с одним из странных гостей, навещавших поместье тестя. Тот человек стоял у ворот Кууто, пока отряд Ю-Хона, вернувшийся из очередной поездки на границу Коуки, въезжал в столицу. Рядом с ним безмолвной тенью маячил подросток лет четырнадцати. Интересно, подумал Ю-Хон, тот ли это самый, что приезжал в поместье? И почему они таскают за собой пацана? Подросток зыркнул на Ю-Хона из-под длинной челки и растворился в толпе.  
На постоялом дворе, где Ю-Хон обычно размещал часть своего отряда, ему вручили письмо. Он сломал печать, нахмурился, но всё-таки поднялся на галерею, где отдыхали с дороги богатые путешественники. Там его ждал давешний встречный вместе с помощником.  
— Прошу вас, Ваше Высочество, — тот человек поднялся, подобрав рукав, налил в чашку чай и не садился на место, пока Ю-Хон не опустился на стул напротив.  
— В письме говорилось, что речь идет о безопасности королевства, — Ю-Хон не стал ходить вокруг да около.  
Его собеседник удовлетворенно кивнул.  
— Вы сразу переходите к делу. Помните нашу встречу?  
— Я не забываю таких людей.  
— Очень хорошо, мы не будем тратить время. Пророчество опять пустили в ход. Супруга наследного принца вновь беременна, спустя четыре года. Повитухи утверждают, что на сей раз это будет мальчик.  
— Ну и что?  
— Алый дракон придет на рассвете, помните? Кое-где собирают армию, чтобы вторгнуться в Коуку и не дать будущему дракону залить землю кровью.  
— Про сбор сил в Кай мне и без вас было известно.  
— И вы приехали в столицу за подкреплением? — собеседник покачал головой. — Сколько бы солдат не дал король Джун-Нам, против армии Кай вам не выстоять. Напрасная трата жизней, возможно, придется заплатить и землями. Этого очень просто избежать, если отбросить щепетильность.  
— Почему я должен поверить, в то, что вы говорите правду?  
— Я повторю вам то, что сказал четыре года назад: не важно, во что верите вы или я, важно то, во что верит народ. А по границам Коуки ходят бродячие проповедники со сказками про возрождение алого дракона. Не дайте ему родиться — не дадите повода Кай напасть и не положите тысячи жизней в напрасной бойне.  
— И всего-то дел — убить ребенка? Нет, уважаемый, я с детьми не воюю.  
— Когда ребенок родится, будет уже поздно. Из него сделают знамя — не одни, так другие. Кто-то заявит, что алого дракона прячут, и под этим предлогом будет искать чудовище на землях Коуки, а кто-то объявит вас детоубийцей.  
— Почему меня?  
— Потому, что только ваш сын в таком случае сможет стать королем в следующем поколении. Разве не ясно, что отец расчищает ему дорогу?  
Ю-Хон рассмеялся:  
— А вы ловко загоняете меня в угол.  
— Я всего лишь рисую вам правдивую картину происходящего.  
— И, тем не менее, почему вы пришли ко мне?  
— Потому, что во дворце жену наследного принца слишком хорошо охраняют. К ней не смог подобраться ни один наш человек. Единственный способ предотвратить катастрофу — напасть во время поездки в храм предков в Кууто. А для этого не только нужны люди, которые сделают дело, нужна ещё и стража, которая будет смотреть мимо, а потом случайно перекроет путь погоне.  
Ю-Хон молчал. То, что ему предлагали, было опасно, хуже того — бесчестно и подло. Однако он сам недавно ловил обезумевших от страха фанатиков на границе и знал, что против Кай не выстоять в любом случае. Если сейчас начнется война с Кай, земля Коуки действительно содрогнется и умоется кровью, безо всяких пророчеств и драконов.  
— Хорошо, — медленно произнес он, — что я должен сделать?

Глава 2. Как стать взрослым?

Время, проведенное с отцом, было всегда для Суона чистой радостью, с того самого дня, когда они с матерью пришли за ним в покои наследного принца. До этого момента он отца совсем не помнил — был слишком маленьким, но теперь, когда отец брал его с собой в горы — на охоту, в Кууто — покупать лошадей для армии, в расположение столичного гарнизона — на смотр войск, Суон наслаждался каждым мигом, тем более, что выпадало такое не часто. Отец был единственным человеком, который говорил с Суоном как со взрослым, не запрещал всё подряд и не читал нотации про нарушения дворцового этикета.  
Дядя Ил — наследный принц — был, в отличие от отца, толстеньким и спокойным, а в дядиных покоях всегда было слишком душно и скучно. Конечно, там можно было поиграть с Йоной, но она была ещё маленькая, и не понимала, когда Суон пытался рассказать ей про горы или столицу. А лошадей она вообще никогда не видела.  
Вот и сегодня отец должен был вернуться домой после поездки на границу, и Суон уже раз пять за утро сбегал на стену посмотреть, не видно ли отряда. Начальник дворцовой стражи, Джу-До, всерьёз пригрозил, что всыплет и уши надерет, если Суон будет и дальше мешаться, так что пришлось сидеть и листать книгу, прихваченную у Йоны. Та читать пока не умела, и книга скучала на столике у кровати.  
В книге говорилось про основание Коуки, короля Хирю и четырех воинов-драконов. Суон любил представлять себя то Хакурю, который защищает короля, почти как отец, то Рёкурю с копьём, а иногда он думал, что было бы здорово стать самим королем, собрать верных друзей-драконов и пойти на войну. Только это всё была неправда. Никаких воинов-драконов не существует, это ему дедушка Мин-Джи объяснил. Суон иногда прикидывал, безопасно ли спросить другого деда — короля Джун-Нама — про воинов-драконов, но приходил к выводу, что вряд ли королю понравится, что историю об основании рода Хирю кто-то считает выдумкой. И потом, легенда может говорить что-то иносказательно, то есть ну как бы похоже на правду, но красиво. Суон пока этого не мог себе объяснить, но в драконов и короля он поиграл бы с удовольствием, жаль, было не с кем.  
На дворе послышался шум. Суон бросил книгу и побежал встречать отца, но тот потрепал его по волосам и почти сразу же ушел к деду на доклад. Он был чем-то расстроен, такие вещи про него Суон понимал сразу, хотя они редко виделись. Вечером отец тоже был неразговорчив и зачем-то пригласил на ужин Джу-До. Они сидели в саду, отослав слуг, и Суона тоже отправили восвояси. Потом, когда Суон уже засыпал, отец зашел к нему. Сел на кровать, подобрал с пола книгу и горько вздохнул. Суон лежал тихо, делал вид, что спит, потому что отец о чем-то сильно переживал. Это были не мамины дела, не что-то, связанное с дедушкой-королем. Всё было гораздо серьёзней и страшнее.  
А спустя несколько дней случилась беда, из-за которой весь дворец превратился в осадный лагерь. Жену дяди Ила убили, когда она поехала в Кууто — молиться в храме предков за своего будущего ребеночка. Стену дворца окружили стражей, нашли в саду лестницу, которую Суон прятал в кустах, так что вылезти наружу не вышло. Суон вздохнул и отправился к Йоне. Та бродила по саду, как больное привидение. Никому не было до неё дела: дядя Ил уехал на расследование в Кууто вместе с отцом, дедушка Джун-Нам занемог, служанок, которыми управляла тётя, забрали во внутренний двор на допрос.  
Суон попытался утешить сестренку. Сначала получалось плохо, но когда он накрыл её накидкой, Йона сначала расплакалась, а потом заснула, привалившись к Суону боком. Они сидели на ступеньках, спускавшихся в сад у покоев наследного принца, Суон придерживал дремавшую Йону и чувствовал себя совсем взрослым. Интересно, подумал Суон, а если бы моя мама умерла, я бы переживал так, как Йона? Ответ пришел сам собой и был немного неприятным: нет, не переживал бы. Мама никогда не интересовалась Суоном так, как отец. Её интерес был совсем другой, практический, и касался странных вещей. Вот и сейчас, когда Суон попросил разрешения пожить в покоях дяди, пока Йона не успокоится, она только махнула рукой, а её придворная дама многозначительно усмехнулась: посмотрите, как эти двое близки, точно голубочки.  
У Суона же была ещё одна причина проситься к дяде: из покоев наследного принца шел короткий путь к самой низкой и пологой части дворцовой стены. Суон иногда думал, зачем. С одной стороны, нехорошим людям легко пробраться, а с другой — таким путем могут ходить не только нехорошие люди, а сейчас, когда все пути во дворец и наружу перекрыты, интересно узнать, кто же им пользуется.  
Йона шмыгнула носом и опять тихонько всхлипнула. Суон вытер ей лицо своим рукавом и повел в дом. Вылазку пришлось отложить на неопределенное время.

Вскоре после смерти жены наследника король Джун-Нам собрал совет кланов, и полупустой прежде дворец наполнился гостями, слугами и лошадьми. Незаметно пробираться по саду стало тяжелее, но и интересных вещей во дворце теперь было не в пример больше. Тогда-то Суон и Йона и познакомились с Хаком. Хак был приемным внуком главы клана Ветра и стал действительно свежим ветром, ворвавшимся в их размеренную и упорядоченную дворцовую жизнь.  
Хак мог кидаться снежками, драться с дворцовыми служками и ругаться с собственным дедом, несмотря на то, что потом ему, в отличие от королевских внуков, прилетало по-настоящему. Суона это восхищало: неужели так можно — действовать, не раздумывая, если ты считаешь то, что делаешь, правильным? Даже если потом Хака наказывали, он никогда не жалел, однако был не дурак, и на порку специально не нарывался. У Суона так не получалось: он всегда думал, что же будет потом, и часто отказывался от своих задумок. А ещё Хак был взрослее Суона, несмотря на то, что они были ровесниками. Это выражалось не в том, что он мог в сердцах тихонько ругнуться нехорошим словом, и не в том, что Хак знал гораздо больше Суона о том, как ловить рыбу, ездить верхом или кидать нож. Это… чувствовалось само собой. Хак уже видел то, что детям из богатых семейств видеть не доводится, и хорошо знал, что мир совсем не безопасен. И к Йоне он относился как-то иначе: постоянно подначивал и дразнил, но лишь для того, чтобы она оторвалась от Суона и посмотрела в его сторону, пусть и сердито. Сначала Суон не знал, что делать, но потом подумал, что раз Хак заставляет Йону на время переключиться, то это к лучшему. Даже когда умер король Джун-Нам, и следующим правителем стал король Ил, а Йона получила титул принцессы, отношение Хака к ней и Суону не изменилось. Разве только, когда она немного подросла, Хак стал чуть осторожнее и перестал втягивать её в совсем отчаянные проделки, которые Суон всегда поддерживал с огромным удовольствием.

***  
К окончанию очередного совета кланов Суон умирал от скуки. Выбраться наружу всё никак не получалось: слишком много было посторонних глаз кругом и слишком много обязанностей. А самые интересные вещи можно было разузнать только в Кууто. Там не станут перемывать косточки придворным дамам и обсуждать блюда на торжественном обеде. Там говорят о том, какие земли уступила Коука империи Кай, и что будет потом. Там рассказывают об армии генерала Ю-Хона, которая готовится выступить со дня на день. И там можно проверить свои силы. Суон давно понял, что великим воином, как отец, генерал Гун-Тэ или даже Джу-До ему не бывать. Сравнивать себя с Хаком было больно для самолюбия, и Суон решил, что возьмёт другим. Из библиотеки деда Мин-Джи, перешедшей по наследству к матери, он вытащил все книги по стратегии, тактике и управлению. Теорию Суон изучил отлично, и теперь нет-нет да и применял тот или иной ход на практике, сталкиваясь в городе с ребятами из шайки Оги. Свое имя он, разумеется, не называл, и столичное отребье знало его как Вона. Некоторые из дворцовых стражников тоже испытали на себе пару многоходовок, и теперь Суон мог быть уверен, что, когда бы он ни ушел из дворца, его вылазку и возвращение прикроют.  
— Скучаешь? — Суон, задумавшись, даже не заметил, как к нему подошел отец.  
— Ну, не то чтобы скучаю…  
— Но в Кууто интересней, да?  
— Ещё бы!  
— Можете сбегать ненадолго вместе с Хаком, — от неожиданности Суон опешил: неужели отец знал об его похождениях?  
— Пока главы кланов не разъехались, в Кууто спокойно. Если вернетесь вовремя, никто не обратит внимания.  
— Что?!  
Тот усмехнулся:  
— Неужели ты думал, что до тебя никто отсюда потихоньку не сбегал? Надеюсь, ты знаешь, куда идти из двора наследного принца?  
Суон просиял: всё-таки у него замечательный отец! Подпрыгнув от избытка чувств на месте, Суон заметил в кустах мелькнувший яркий девчоночий подол. Йона наверняка видела, что он разговаривает с отцом, и подходить не стала: решила не мешать. Он ощутил укол вины.  
— Кстати, — казалось, отец немного колебался, прежде чем спросить, — что ты думаешь о принцессе? Она не кажется тебе… странной?  
— Йона? — Суон на миг задумался, но потом решился: редко выпадала возможность поговорить с отцом о действительно важных вещах. — Нет, она совсем не странная.  
— Да? А мне в твоем возрасте все девчонки казались странными.  
— Отец, она живет словно в клетке. Король так беспокоится, что запрещает ей всё на свете. Он не разрешил ей бегать наперегонки, ездить верхом, не дал посмотреть на военный парад, даже рогатку, которую Хак подарил, отобрал.  
Суон вспомнил скандал, который последовал за тем, как они с Хаком учили Йону стрелять из рогатки по голубям, и поёжился.  
— Ну, всё-таки она девочка и принцесса.  
— Но она не из стекла сделана!  
— А тебе она нравится?  
Нелепый вопрос. Йона — это Йона, как она может не нравиться? Или это опять тот практический интерес, который Суон постоянно замечал у взрослых?  
— Она хорошая и совсем не глупая, просто ей не дают ничего делать или решать. У неё очень красивые волосы, — добавил Суон, замявшись, — алые, как рассвет.  
Отец вздрогнул и пристально посмотрел на Суона.  
— А почему, — спросил он, — вы с Хаком не берете её гулять в город?

Всю опасность произошедшего в городе Суон осознал, только когда Джу-До, тихо матерясь, привел их с Хаком обратно во дворец. Принцессу чуть не похитили! А если бы и в самом деле похитили — Суона и Хака обвинили бы в государственной измене и казнили бы, не поглядели на возраст и происхождение! Кто из стражников их пропустил? Понимают ли они, что наделали? Но слова Джу-До напрасно сотрясали воздух.  
Хак мрачно предвкушал порку, точнее — дополнительную тренировку с дедом, а Суон терзался про себя: теперь Йону окончательно запрут во дворце Хирю и будут потихоньку превращать в полную дурочку. Засадят за вышивание, которое она терпеть не может, книги, которые Суон ей приносил, отберут. Принцессе не положено. Суон её подвел, пусть она этого пока и не поняла.  
Джу-До довел мальчишек до центральной дворцовой аллеи, безнадежно махнул рукой: мол, этим уже ничего не поможет, и ушел.  
— А здорово у тебя получилось, — Хак неожиданно хлопнул Суона по плечу. — Ведь это ты всем там командовал, когда принцессу искали, Оги только вид делал, да?  
— Ну… — Суон замялся, не зная, как выразить то, что думал. — Я… Знаешь, я смог только потому, что там был ты.  
Хак изумленно уставился на Суона.  
— Понимаешь, ты очень… очень надежный. Сильный и верный. Дядя и Йона тебя любят. Ты всегда будешь впереди меня. Когда я достигну того места, где ты сейчас, ты опять уйдешь далеко вперед. Это действительно бесит, я не шучу, — Суон никак не мог подобрать нужных слов. Ну кто же виноват в том, что Хак стал взрослым раньше? — В общем, ты — моя цель, Хак.  
Хак моргнул, потом расхохотался и растрепал Суону волосы.  
— Знаешь, мелковата у тебя цель. Пойду я к деду, мне тренироваться надо.  
Он ушел, а Суон остался переваривать то, что произошло, в одиночестве. Понял ли Хак то, что он хотел сказать? Однако долго пробыть одному ему не удалось. Навстречу Суону по аллее шел дядя, нет, король Ил, и он был непривычно строг и серьёзен. Когда король с приближенными подошли близко, Суон, как взрослый, опустился на одно колено и склонил голову.  
— Встань.  
Суон поднялся.  
— Ступай за мной. Остальным ждать тут.  
Они вместе с королем отошли подальше от свиты, и Суон только сейчас заметил, с какой силой король сжимает руки за спиной. А дядя действительно зол, подумал Суон.  
— Скажи мне, — король попытался начать разговор спокойно, но не выдержал, — какие демоны заставили вас выкинуть такую штуку с Йоной?! Вы и раньше шалили, но в разумных пределах. Ты понимаешь, что подверг её жизнь опасности?  
Суон второй раз за сегодняшний день вспомнил скандал с рогаткой. Тогда дядя тоже сказал, что раньше они шалили в разумных пределах, но рогатка — это слишком. Так где находятся разумные пределы?  
— Йона хотела увидеть город, — тихо, но упрямо ответил Суон. — Она никуда не ходит, ничего не видит и очень скучает. Вы заняты государственными делами, а придворные дамы не обращают на неё внимания.  
— Ты, надеюсь, помнишь, что случилось с матерью Йоны? — горько спросил король Ил. — Самое меньшее, что я могу сделать — это оберегать её. А как я могу её оберегать, если вы с Хаком будете продолжать в том же духе? Ты хочешь, чтобы я запретил вам видеться?  
— Нет! — Суон испугался всерьёз: неужели дело и до такого дойдет? В панике он решил прибегнуть к высшему авторитету. — Нет-нет, но Йоне всё равно нужно видеть что-то, кроме дворца, вот и отец спросил, почему она не ходит с нами в Кууто.  
— Не лги мне! — теперь король был в настоящем гневе. — Ю-Хон спросил, почему она не ходит с вами в Кууто?!  
— Д-да, — Суон был готов защищать отца, тот ведь был всегда прав, даже в таких вопросах.  
— Хорошо, — казалось, гнев короля немного утих, — можешь идти. Две недели проведешь под домашним арестом. Генерал Мундок уедет завтра и заберет Хака. И не вздумай лазить через стену — стражу я поменял.  
С этими словами король развернулся и пошел обратно, к свите, не глядя на оторопевшего Суона.

Спустя две недели Суона официально вызвали во дворец короля. Срок домашнего ареста подходил к концу, Суон терпеливо занимался в своей комнате, когда в палаты генерала Ю-Хона явился королевский секретарь. Мать приказала Суону переодеться, но секретарь сказал, что Его Величество велели явиться немедленно.  
В церемониальном зале Суон увидел короля Ила и отца. Они стояли друг против друга — король не сидел, как обычно, на троне — глядели прямо и молчали. Отец первым отвел взгляд. Он грустно улыбнулся Суону:  
— Сын, мы должны попрощаться.  
— Почему? — Суон не понимал. Отец же только что приехал на собрание кланов с границы, он дома-то и не побыл толком.  
— Завтра утром я покину это место.  
— Ты опять уезжаешь? Куда?  
Отец усмехнулся, потрепал Суона по голове, но отвечать на вопрос не стал.  
— Неважно. Вот, хотел тебя повидать напоследок.  
Суон обхватил отца обеими руками, чувствуя огромную несправедливость. Почему у них опять отнимают возможность побыть вместе?  
— Ну-ну, — отец наклонился и заглянул Суону в глаза. — Не надо так, сынок. Ты у меня очень умный. Помни, что долг мужчин нашего рода — защищать Коуку и служить своей стране, понимаешь? Не человеку, не семье — своей стране, иначе всех нас ждет беда. Запомни.  
Что-то странное было в словах отца, но что именно — Суон никак не мог понять.  
— Я запомню.  
— Ну, вот и хорошо, — отец вдруг схватил Суона, обнял, прижал к себе надолго. — Беги домой, сынок. Передай маме мои пожелания благополучия и скажи: если что случится — ей придется решить тот имущественный вопрос самой. Какой — она знает, ты только передай, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — Суон по-прежнему чувствовал, что что-то от него ускользает, какая-то деталь или слово. Что-то не было сказано вслух и теперь висело между ним, отцом и королем Илом.  
Король не глядел на них, стоял неподалеку. Неужели он всё ещё сердится за ту вылазку в город? Наконец дядя Ил повернулся, и Суон решил, что не сердится. Скорее, очень огорчен чем-то. Отец похлопал его по плечу, и Суон, ещё разочек взглянув на него, пошел к выходу из церемониального зала.

Отца больше он не увидел. Спустя какое-то время в их палаты со всеми церемониями принесли королевский указ. Он гласил, что генерал клана неба, Ю-Хон из рода Хирю, доблестно погиб, защищая свою страну. Указ предписывал супруге Ю-Хона и его сыну получить в награду за храбрость павшего поместье близ Коуки и переехать туда из королевского дворца.  
Йона прибежала уже перед их отъездом, обняла Суона за шею, ткнулась в плечо, шмыгнула носом, и сказала, что уже скучает и каждый день будет ждать его во дворце. Он же недалеко будет жить, правда? И сможет её навещать. А когда генерал Мундок снова привезет Хака, они вместе что-нибудь придумают. Суон погладил её по голове, но промолчал.  
Он решил обязательно вернуться во дворец, но не затем, чтобы придумывать шалости. В этот момент, глядя на Йону, Суон понял, что он тоже стал взрослым. Почти как Хак.

Глава 3. Где искать начало?

Перед своим днем рождения — ему исполнялось тринадцать — Суон получил письмо из дворца Хирю. Йона прислала записку, что будет ждать его в гости и оправданий не примет. Она попросила у отца разрешения повидать старых друзей, и Суон приглашен на месяц, не меньше. Жить он будет в гостевых палатах, рядом с младшим сыном семьи Кан и Хаком, приехавшими во дворец в качестве представителей своих кланов.  
Это был отличный подарок. Увидеть Хака, Йону, а ещё получить возможность порыться в дворцовой библиотеке — какая удача. Даже Кан Тэ-Джуна по соседству можно было пережить, тем более что этот тип всегда занят только собой.  
Когда он показал письмо матери, она, как всегда, поджала губы:  
— Ил выгнал нас из дворца, а его дочь зазывает тебя в гости? Чего они хотят? Чтобы ты стал заложником? Отца-то твоего они убили. Смотри, будь осторожен, не ешь того, что не попробует доверенный слуга, и не ходи один, без охраны.  
— Матушка!  
— Ты очень наивен, сын, если думаешь, что твоя подружка осталась в стороне от махинаций своего отца. Поселят рядом с представителями кланов? Тебя, члена королевской семьи, внука Джун-Нама? Какое унижение!  
— Определитесь, матушка, — Суон сказал это еле слышно, чтобы слуги не разнесли, что он непочтителен, — я — член королевской семьи, и меня приглашают в гости, или я — сын знатного семейства, плетущего интриги, и меня берут в заложники?  
Ён-Хи гневно взглянула на сына, но ничего не ответила.  
— Так я поеду, матушка?  
— Вот увидишь, — мать протянула письмо обратно, — они сделают всё, чтобы унизить тебя и показать, что ты лишен права занять трон Коуки. Ил уничтожил своего брата и хочет убить тебя! Но наследника-то у него нет!  
Мать хрипло рассмеялась и махнула рукой Суону, чтобы он ушел. Выйдя из её покоев, Суон выдохнул и улыбнулся. Казалось, что и стены пропитались ненавистью, в доме дышать невозможно. Ещё немного, и можно всерьёз поверить, что Йона заманивает его в ловушку, где поджидают убийцы, а Хак из зависти плетет за спиной Суона интриги, чтобы выиграть тренировочный поединок. Конечно, подумал Суон, мать все ещё переживает, и, если бы отец тогда спешно не уехал, он, возможно, остался бы жив. И в этом есть доля вины короля Ила, тут ничего не попишешь, но не такая, чтобы за неё мстить. А может быть — прошептал внутренний голос — она хочет мстить вовсе не за смерть мужа, а за свои рухнувшие надежды получить власть?  
Суон помотал головой, выгоняя непрошенные мысли. Как хорошо будет освободиться от всего этого хотя бы на месяц.

Первые дни во дворце прошли замечательно: с обедами в саду, поездкой на воинский турнир, в котором Хак принимал участие и даже выиграл, запуском фонариков по вечерам, хоть был и не сезон, и поеданием сладостей. Накануне его дня рождения Йона куда-то пропала на полдня и вернулась раскрасневшаяся и запыхавшаяся.  
— Принцесса тебе подарок готовит, — шепнул Хак, — я видел, там такая коробка стоит.  
Он стал называть Йону на «вы» и по титулу, чем иногда озадачивал Суона.  
— А ещё, — теперь Хак заговорил громче, явно чтобы поддразнить Йону, — принцесса будет танцевать. Не знаю, как ты переживешь такое зрелище, господин Суон, я бы не выдержал.  
Он тут же получил весьма болезненный тычок от Йоны, но почему-то остался доволен.  
— Йона, спасибо! — Суон постарался вернуть её хорошее настроение. — Ты мне и так уже сделала замечательный подарок, пригласив погостить. Я давно не видел вас с Хаком и отлично провожу время.  
Йона смущенно улыбнулась:  
— Правда? Я рада… Только мне хотелось бы подарить тебе ещё что-нибудь, — она смотрела на Суона и вся светилась. — Когда именно ты родился? Папа мне всегда дарит подарки на день рождения на рассвете и говорит, что именно в этот час я пришла в мир.  
— В какой час я родился? Ну, я не знаю. Наверное, нужно у спросить у матушки, — Суон смущенно почесал в затылке, — но я думаю, что на самом деле это неважно.  
— Жалко… — протянула Йона.  
— Ладно, — Суон решил, что можно и уступить, — я схожу в библиотеку и посмотрю в списках рода Хирю.  
— Это будет здорово! Спасибо-спасибо! — Йона захлопала в ладоши, чем окончательно смутила Суона.  
Хак хмыкнул и открыл рот — видимо, опять хотел поддразнить Йону — но тут их всех позвали обедать.  
После обеда Суон, превозмогая желание заснуть, отправился в королевскую библиотеку, чтобы выполнить обещание. Хранитель, выслушав вопрос, выдал ему огромный том, в котором заполнена от руки была только половина страниц, положил книгу на столик, и ушёл. Суон полистал хронику и решил: раз он сюда попал, надо использовать момент. Он пошел бродить вдоль полок с книгами, снимая то один том, то другой. На обложке одной из них он прочел «Хирю, алый дракон» и улыбнулся, вспомнив, как он любил эту сказку в детстве.  
Суон открыл первую страницу, да так и остался стоять у полки, пока не прочел всё до конца. В книге описывались годы правления первого короля Коуки, реформы, которые он провел, перечислялись битвы и места, где они шли, даже приводились планы сражений. Король Хирю из этой книги был обычным человеком, отличным стратегом и политиком, а вовсе не легендарным существом с драконьей кровью. И это было гораздо интереснее и увлекательней сказки. Суон подумал, что если Хирю и в самом деле был таким, как тут описано, у него самого тоже есть надежда стать великим правителем.  
Единственное, что смущало — это то, что воинов-драконов автор книги явно считал вполне реальными. Он описывал драконью руку Хакурю, Рёкурю с его копьём и прекрасные глаза Сейрю, которые тот закрыл повязкой, так, как будто сам их видел. Оурю — желтый дракон был назван «щитом своего господина», потому что закрывал его своим бессмертным телом. Но такого точно не бывает! В конце книги воины-драконы уходили из замка, обещая жить в ожидании возрождения своего короля, алого дракона, который вернется на рассвете. Суон захлопнул книгу в раздражении, подняв облачко пыли: история так хорошо начиналась и так банально закончилась!  
— Апчхи! — Суон вытер нос рукавом и шагнул к столику с историей рода Хирю.  
— Господин Суон? — хранитель библиотеки вышел на звук. — Вы уже закончили?  
— Де собсеб, — буркнул Суон, усаживаясь за столик.  
Хранитель постоял немного, посмотрел, как Суон усердно листает страницы и снова куда-то исчез. Наконец, просмотрев записи о рождении и детстве своего прадеда и деда Джун-Нама, Суон перевернул лист и добрался до своего отца и короля Ила. Ему стало любопытно, и он внимательно вчитался в строки.  
Ага, отец был старше нынешнего короля и считался наследным принцем, пока не был отстранен. Этот момент Суон помнил. Он спросил отца, почему, а тот, смеясь, ответил, что титулы не важны, ведь он может заниматься тем, к чему у него лежит душа — защищать страну. А лишили титула его, когда Суону был год, после событий в пограничной крепости. Потом крепость снова отошла Син. На этом месте Суон почувствовал обиду: почему дядя Ил отдал то, что с таким трудом завоевал его отец? Правда, Суону показался странным рассказ о головах пленных, это было совсем не похоже на отца. Потом была история со смертью тёти. В летописи указывалось, что охрана допустила преступную халатность, несколько человек пытали, но они оказались никак не связаны с убийцами.  
— Тебе придется отдать кого-то, Джу-До, — вдруг прозвучал в голове голос отца. — Постарайся, чтобы это были самые никчемные люди.  
— У меня нет никчемных людей.  
— Я понимаю. Но ты жертвуешь ими ради… Суон? Держи печенье, иди, погуляй к фонтану, понял?  
Почему он это вспомнил? Суон тряхнул головой и продолжил чтение.  
После смерти короля Джун-Нама Коука перестала расширять свое влияние, а напротив, теряла земли. Суону снова стало обидно: голые, ничем не приукрашенные факты говорили сами за себя — всё, чего добился его отец, было уничтожено и выброшено на помойку дядей. Крепкая и сильная Коука, которую уважали и опасались соседи, канула в небытие, словно её и не существовало. Осталась слабая, зависимая страна с легендарным прошлым. Если дело так пойдет и дальше, скоро их королевство разорвут на части.  
Суон вздохнул. Мать ненавидела короля Ила и порой говорила много лишнего, но кое в чём она оказалась права: после смерти отца всё пошло наперекосяк. Отец, уезжая, сказал тогда, что его, Суона, долг, как и всех мужчин их семьи — служить своей стране. Но разве король Ил принёс ей благо? Суон не раз видел, что тот поступает неразумно, и сделал бы совсем по-другому, только кто станет слушать мальчика, пусть и племянника короля?  
Покашливание хранителя вывело его из размышлений. За чтением он совсем забыл о том, почему пришел в королевскую библиотеку. Нужные сведения о рождении внуков Джун-Нама нашлись быстро, на полях перед последней частью. Он родился зимой, поздним вечером, почти ночью. Рядом была пометка о рождении Йоны: середина весны, после полудня. Суон удивился: разве она родилась не на рассвете? Какой смысл дяде Илу врать в таком вопросе? Или это в летопись вкралась неточность? Он захлопнул том, решительно отбрасывая посторонние мысли, и пошел к друзьям.

Второй раз попасть в королевскую библиотеку получилось спустя две недели, когда срок визита Суона во дворец подходил к концу. Хак и Кан Тэ-Джун уже уехали в земли своих кланов, и Суон попросил у короля разрешения почитать, пока Йона занималась с учительницей рукоделия.  
Вместо старенького хранителя, который был тут в прошлый раз, в архив его отводил помощник — молодой парень с черными волосами, собранными в хвост. Он бросил на Суона странный оценивающий взгляд из-под челки и ушел восвояси. Суон хотел снова взять ту же книгу про короля Хирю, которая произвела на него впечатление, но вместо неё на той же полке наткнулся на подшитые отчеты по расследованию преступлений против королевской семьи. Как они попали в раздел с историческими хрониками, Суон не мог понять, но отчеты показались неплохим способом скоротать время.  
Между делами времен деда его деда были вставлены несколько листов бумаги посвежее. Суон скользнул взглядом по строчкам и в изумлении открыл рот: речь шла о том, чему он сам стал свидетелем — похищении Йоны.  
«Схваченный бандит Чи показал, что похитил принцессу по наущению некоего господина из высших, которого поначалу видел мельком. Приказ ему отдавал человек из дворцовой стражи. Оный человек сказал ему, что принцесса — чудовище Коуки, алый дракон, и нужно её убить, сжечь и развеять прах по ветру. Бандит Чи же возразил, что алый дракон — покровитель Коуки, и его воплощение убивать не следует. Тогда господин из высших, видя, что дело не идет, подошел и сказал бандиту Чи, что он сам защищает Коуку человеческими силами, а демонические силы в дела земные мешать не к добру». Рядом на полях шла приписка: «Означенный бандит Чи на очной ставке признал в человеке, наущавшем его к похищению, господина Ю-Хона, брата короля».  
Книга упала на пол. Суон нагнулся, подобрал её и начал читать заново. Слова расплывались перед глазами. «Тайный совет признал господина Ю-Хона, королевского брата, виновным в умышлении против королевской семьи и наследницы престола. Оный Ю-Хон, приговоренный к казни, от деяний своих не отпирался, лишь сказал, что не сразу понял, кто есть алый дракон, и загубил невинные жизни, за что перед братом повинен. Однако твердых и неоспоримых доказательств того, что господин Ю-Хон был причастен к гибели жены наследного принца, а ныне короля, не найдено, кроме слов самого Ю-Хона».  
Почему?! Всё это не укладывалось в голове: отец верил, что Йона — чудовище? Бред какой-то. Суон снова вчитался в текст. Нет, ему не привиделось, и он все понял правильно. Отец был причастен к убийству матери Йоны, когда она была беременна, как он думал, алым драконом Коуки. Потом он решил, что дракон — это Йона. Но почему? Вдруг он услышал собственный голос: «У неё очень красивые волосы, алые, как рассвет». После этих слов отец спросил, почему она не ходит в Кууто… А потом Суон похолодел, вспомнив, как король Ил задал ему вопрос, точно ли отец… Выходит, это он стал всему причиной? Ведь если бы тогда Суон не сказал королю, он бы не стал искать дальше…  
Суон лихорадочно вцепился в книгу, читая дальше: «Король Ил сказал совету, что его брат виновен, но король не желает, чтобы вести о казни господина Ю-Хона расходились по Коуке, а пуще того — дошли до семьи Ю-Хона. Поэтому он приказывает казнить брата тайно, а публично огласить, что Ю-Хон уехал на границу. После того советники долго пребывали в нерешительности, потому как кровь Хирю пролить — беды не миновать. Тогда король заявил, что своей рукой брата казнит, чтобы более ни на кого не навлекать проклятия». На этом вставные листы закончились, и дальше пошел нудный текст о дворцовых евнухах, укравших драгоценности из казны.  
Суон огляделся. В архиве было тихо, скучно и пыльно. Зимнее солнце проникало через небольшие окна, где располагались столики для чтения. Он воровато огляделся и дернул листы с отчетом о похищении Йоны из переплета. Они вышли легко, как по маслу, казалось, бумага вовсе и не порвалась. Это заставило его на мгновение задуматься. Как эта книга оказалась здесь, в архиве, где любой любопытный служка может её увидеть? Почему листы о похищении подшиты в книгу вековой давности? Но самый главный вопрос, который не переставал его мучить, — почему отец поверил в такую нелепость? Поверил настолько, что решился на убийство и похищение?  
Суон сунул вырванные листы в рукав и пошел к выходу. Там его встретил пожилой хранитель, разбиравший картотеку.  
— Господин Суон? А я-то думал, вы попозже придете. Как вы дорогу нашли? С прошлого раза запомнили?  
— Нет, мне ваш помощник показал. Такой, с черными волосами.  
— Мой помощник? Но я тут один…  
— Ну, значит, я перепутал, наверное, — Суон начал улыбаться. Иногда дурацкая улыбочка помогала избежать неудобных вопросов. — Может, это в канцелярии такой помощник. У вас тут такие книги интересные! Старинные!  
— Я рад, что молодой господин интересуется историей королевства и своей семьи, — теперь и хранитель доброжелательно улыбался.  
— Ну, тогда я пошел! — Суон помахал рукой и с той же улыбкой дурня закрыл за собой дверь архива. 

Пару дней он читал и перечитывал вырванные листы, пока не заучил всё, что там написано, наизусть. Да, теперь Суон понял, что произошло тогда, в церемониальном зале, однако вопросов у него теперь было гораздо больше, чем ответов.  
Он стал приглядываться к дяде. Теперь Суон замечал ту грусть, с которой дядя Ил на него смотрел, и ту осторожность, с которой он с ним разговаривал. Суон задумался о том, почему король так трепетно относился к своей дочери, и откуда взялась та ложь, которая окружала Йону, начиная с поддельного часа рождения.  
— Эй! — Йона высунулась из окна и махала сидящему в саду Суону. — Суон, иди скорее сюда! Я тебя мандаринами угощу!  
Суон изобразил улыбку, помахал в ответ и пошел в покои Йоны. Завтра — день отъезда, надо держаться. Будет очень странно, если он внезапно разлюбит бывать в обществе сестренки.  
В покоях Йоны стоял восхитительный запах мандаринов. Она очистила один и протянула ему половину. Суон сунул сразу всё в рот. Во всяком случае, пока он ест, говорить не надо. На полу он увидел круглую подвеску с тремя каплевидными камушками.  
— Что это? — от удивления половинка мандарина пролетела в желудок сама собой.  
— Ох, это же я потеряла! — Йона взяла у него подвеску. — Это мой амулет. Папа говорит, что это копия какого-то украшения времен короля Хирю, но я не очень верю. Само-то украшение давно потерялось. А тут — гляди — вместо имени Хирю моё написали.  
Суон опять взял подвеску в руки. На ней было выгравировано несколько иероглифов, но знака «смелая» он там не нашел.  
— Да вот, гляди же! — Йона ткнула пальцем. — Вот оно!  
Суон моргнул. Значок, который она называла своим именем, действительно читался как «Ён», только означал он «дракон». Такое имя могли дать мальчику, но вовсе не хрупкой принцессе.  
— А ты не ошиблась?  
—Ты, как Хак, считаешь меня дурочкой? — Йона не на шутку расстроилась. — Моё имя пишут по-разному, в официальных документах — как иероглиф «смелая», а дома — вот так. Папа говорит, что это моё тайное имя… Но тебе-то я могу сказать?  
— Д-да, — Суон закашлялся. — Слушай, а ещё мандарин можно?  
— Конечно, — Йона вновь просияла, как солнышко, — я сама тебе почищу.

***  
Когда Суон вернулся из дворца, матери не было дома. Она отправилась в родовой храм — почтить духов предков. Суон подумал, что это очень кстати, и пошел в библиотеку. Домашняя библиотека, разумеется, была не ровня королевской и состояла в основном из книг, привезенных из поместья деда Мин-Джи. Те книги, что принадлежали отцу — по военному делу — из дворца забрать не дали. Теперь Суон понимал, почему. Наверняка искали улики: записки или планы, что-нибудь. Жаль, но пролить свет на загадку алого дракона тут ничто не поможет. Суон приподнял стопку книг, доставая одну из самых толстых — «Империя Кай». Истории некоторых стран похожи на увлекательный роман, но читать романы сейчас не хотелось.  
Суон открыл один своих любимых отрывков: «И тогда войска Кай устрашились алого дракона Коуки, Хирю, и покинули эти земли». Хирю был человеком, грустно подумал Суон, обычным человеком, хоть и очень умным. Прошли годы, вокруг него наплели небылиц и сказок. Он просто хотел счастья своей стране и воевал за неё, а потомки Хирю убивают друг друга.  
На дворе послышался шум: распахнулись ворота, стукнулись о плиты деревянные ручки носилок. Госпожа Ён-Хи вернулась из храма. Суон отложил книгу и пошел поздороваться, как и полагается почтительному сыну.  
Мать как раз выходила из носилок, оправляя платье, когда он оказался на крыльце. Ей оказалось достаточно одного взгляда. Торжествующая улыбка не сходила с её лица, пока она шла к Суону.  
— Ну что, сын мой? — спросила она тихо. — Ты понял кое-что, не так ли?  
— И я приветствую вас, матушка, — Суон выдержал её взгляд.  
— Не скажешь ничего про дядюшкино гостеприимство? Вижу, не скажешь. У Ила хватает лицемерия.  
— Матушка, если вы будете говорить такое при слугах, однажды кто-нибудь не выдержит и донесет.  
— Ха! Пусть доносит. Кто я такая? Вдова, которая с ума сходит, так? А вот ты, мой дорогой… Тебе теперь надо бояться, что Ил поймет, что ты знаешь правду.  
Она прошла мимо Суона в дом. Суон проводил её взглядом. Почему мать решила, что он знает? И какую правду она имеет в виду? Опять вопросов было больше, чем ответов.  
На следующее утро после возвращения, когда Суон завтракал, в комнату вошел управляющий матери.  
— Молодой господин, там, у ворот, человек из книжной лавки.  
— Чего он хочет?  
— Говорит, к хозяину новые книги привезли, просят Вона прислать.  
Хозяин лавки в Кууто, где Суон через управляющего изредка покупал книги, держал мастерскую переписчиков и позволял клиентам читать новинки за плату. Однако решить, что будет продаваться, а что нет, просил людей знающих, среди которых был и Вон. То есть Суон, конечно. После того, как они с матерью покинули дворец, Суон продолжал бегать в Кууто за сведениями, хоть это и занимало теперь больше времени. Поддерживать легенду о мальчике — внебрачном сыне управляющего знатной семьи временами становилось трудновато, но дело того стоило.  
Суон переоделся, собрал волосы и вышел во двор. Выйдя за ворота, он увидел скучающего неподалеку черноволосого парня с котомкой, из которой выглядывали свернутые листы бумаги. Когда парень обернулся, Суон резко выдохнул через зубы. Перед ним стоял тот самый помощник хранителя королевской библиотеки и ухмылялся, гад!  
— Господин, эээ… Вон? — насмешливо протянул черноволосый.  
— А ты кто? — Суон быстро вошел в образ мальчишки из городских низов.  
Тот вежливо поклонился. Слишком церемонно для своей роли.  
— Я — тот, кто вам нужен, господин.  
— Господа там, — Суон махнул рукой в сторону ворот, — остались. Пошли, поговорим.  
Суон отправился вперед, по дороге, которая шла от их поместья до большого тракта, ведущего в Кууто. Черноволосый последовал за ним, отставая на полшага. Когда дорога завернула за небольшую рощу, укрыв их от посторонних взглядов, Суон остановился.  
— Зачем вы ко мне пришли?  
— Вы, как и ваш отец, не ходите вокруг да около.  
— Я не хочу напрасно тратить время. Отчет о похищении принцессы вы мне подсунули?  
— Полагаю, вам необходимо было его увидеть.  
— Думаете, я поверю, что он настоящий?  
— Думаю, что вы уже кое в чём убедились, не правда ли?  
— Откуда вам знать?  
— Вы стали гораздо осторожнее в разговорах с дядей и двоюродной сестрой, не остались во дворце ещё на неделю, хотя она вас просила, а вам тяжело жить с матерью. До отъезда вы каждый день посещали королевский архив. Вы нашли какие-то факты, но вам нужно твердо убедиться, что король виновен в смерти вашего отца?  
— Почему вы думаете, что я ищу доказательства его виновности?  
Черноволосый замер на мгновение.  
— Не оправданий же ему вы ищете?  
Суон покачал головой:  
— Если я был бы на месте короля и обнаружил бы, что мой родственник сошел с ума, поверил в демонические силы и пытался убить моих близких, я поступил бы так же. Не из личной мести, а ради безопасности.  
— Это если отчет, который я прочел — подлинный, — добавил он.  
— А если всё немного не так?  
— А с какой стати мне вам теперь верить?  
Черноволосый помолчал.  
— Вы хотите узнать, почему ваш отец, Ю-Хон, так поступил? По-моему, вы не думаете, что он действительно верил в сказки об алом драконе.  
— У вас есть объяснение?  
Черноволосый скинул котомку с плеча, покопался там, достал лист той же бумаги, на которой был написан отчет, и протянул Суону. Суон, помедлив, взял его и начал читать: «Ю-Хон, когда король спросил его, почему он злоумышлял против королевской семьи, ответствовал, что правители Кай хотят в земли Коуки войти с армией, дабы чудовище Коуки — алого дракона, что земли своего королевства и соседних стран должен пожрать, уничтожить. Прежде остановила их смерть супруги наследника с нерожденным дитятей, а ныне, прознав, что алый дракон жив, оные хотели удостовериться, что дочь короля — возрожденный Хирю, которого они ищут».  
Суон внимательно посмотрел на бумагу. Да, это был фрагмент того же отчета, и кое-какие кусочки мозаики встали на свои места, но что-то не совпадало. Получалось, что отец заранее планировал передать Йону в Кай? Но почему тогда он так плохо подготовился, что расстроить его планы смогли двое мальчишек и кучка воров? Почему был так неосторожен? И почему бы тогда, раз каясцы считали Йону алым драконом, просто её не убить? Зачем нужно похищение? Он аккуратно сложил лист.  
— Это дополняет картину, но объясняет не всё, и не настолько, чтобы я вам поверил.  
— Как говорил мой наставник, не важно, во что верите вы или я. Важно то, во что верит народ. Слухи об алом драконе и его возрождении ходят по Коуке и приграничным землям уже давно. Ваш отец хотел предотвратить войну, которую Коука неизбежно проиграла бы.  
— Но в результате Коука всё равно проиграла, лишившись лучшего полководца и отдав часть своих земель, хотя это и заняло больше времени.  
— Король Ил испугался того, что совершил ваш отец, и сделал много неразумных вещей.  
— Думаю, что король Ил сделал бы гораздо больше неразумных вещей, если бы неизвестные похитили его дочь. Если бы он считал, что в этом виноваты Сей или Син, он мог бы пойти на военный конфликт. Поэтому похитители были связаны с Кай?  
— А вы не допускаете, что вера в возрождение алого дракона действительно могла повлиять на действия Кай?  
— А вы не допускаете, что алый дракон и вправду возродился?  
Черноволосый хихикнул:  
— Наивные суеверия!  
— Но вы же их использовали? Значит, и наивные суеверия могут пригодиться. Знаете, что я думаю? Что вы и ваш наставник, или кто там ещё, хотите получить послушную куклу на троне, а сами — дергать за ниточки. Вы попробовали с отцом — но он не стал королем, вы попробовали с дядей Илом — но у вас не было средств влиять на него. Теперь вы пришли ко мне. Думаете, со мной получится?  
Черноволосый молчал долго. Его лицо превратилось в безжизненную маску. Суон ждал. Наконец его собеседник опустил глаза. Вот оно, подумал Суон, сейчас он сыграет в откровенность.  
— Ещё до вашего рождения, — начал он, — священник храма Хирю сделал предсказание о том, что скоро грядет возрождение алого дракона, и наставник решил его использовать, чтобы поднять военный дух в Коуке и помочь завоевать новые земли. Принц Ил даже всерьез поверил в эти байки. Тогда он никого, в общем-то, не интересовал — второй сын без особых талантов. Но никто и предположить не мог, что жрецы в Син на этой почве сойдут с ума, случится резня, и что в итоге именно Ил станет наследником престола! Принц Ю-Хон мог бы исправить положение, но он отказался пойти против брата.  
Черноволосый на миг прикусил губу и нехотя добавил:  
— По мнению наставника, он больше подходил для трона.  
Да, подумал Суон, отец был лучше и благороднее, он считал, что должен служить своей стране, а не человеку или семье, и тем проще оказалось сыграть на его чувствах. Больше подходил для трона? То есть стал бы более послушной куклой? Суон почувствовал, как горят его щеки. Эти люди не смели так обращаться с отцом!  
— Наставник считал, что жена наследника слишком влияет на него и внушает ему веру в то, что его дочь — возрожденный Хирю. В конце концов учитель вынудил принца Ю-Хона помочь нам, но смерть жены наследного принца ничего не изменила. Принц Ил отказался принимать советы наставника и укрепился в собственном заблуждении. Тогда учитель отправил вашему отцу письмо о том, что в Кай опять бродят идеи о поиске алого дракона, и если представить им кого-нибудь с убедительными доказательствами… Дальше принц Ю-Хон решил всё сам. Если бы он дождался учителя!  
Суон молчал. Какой ответ он мог дать этому человеку?  
— Почему вы пришли ко мне? — он повторил свой вопрос сквозь зубы.  
— Вы можете изменить положение в стране, продолжить дело вашего отца. А я могу вам помочь отомстить… добиться трона…  
Нет, вопрос был задан неверно.  
— Почему ко мне пришли вы, а не ваш наставник? Где он?  
Черноволосый резко выдохнул и прямо взглянул на Суона.  
— После похищения принцессы нашу школу нашел убийца.  
— Убийца?  
— Возможно, король Ил всё-таки догадался, хотя нет, он не мог знать, где…  
Суон терпеливо ждал продолжения. Черноволосый опять прикусил губу.  
— Убийцей был парень, мой ровесник. Светлые волосы и глаза голубые, смеялся так странно. Говорил: «Ребята, вы тут не шалите… Я наконец-то дождался, а вы…» Его смертельно ранили — по меньшей мере, раз пять, но он вставал и снова убивал. Он был опоен наркотиками или чем-то таким — обычный человек не вынес бы боли. Кровь текла, запах такой… Он заколол наставника, его приемного отца — главу школы, всех учителей. Ему чуть руку не отрубили, но он всё шел и шел, прямо на меня.  
Черноволосый помотал головой, отгоняя слишком яркие воспоминания, и неосознанно обхватил себя руками.  
— Тогда я отключился, пришел в себя — а школа горит.  
— И теперь ты думаешь, что можешь сам плести интриги, как твой учитель? Ищешь нового хозяина? — Суон сам не заметил, как перешел с черноволосым на «ты».  
— Я могу быть вам полезен.  
— В качестве кукловода? — Суон рассмеялся. — Куклой я не стану, извини.  
— Я вижу, — кивнул черноволосый, — но я знаю многих людей во дворце и в Кууто, которых облагодетельствовала наша школа. Могу доставать сведения — не те, что приносят Оги и в книжную лавку. Могу помочь вам занять трон.  
— А почему ты думаешь, что я хочу занять трон? Может, я, как мой отец, равнодушен к титулам?  
— Вы равнодушны к титулам, но трон позволит вам сделать гораздо больше, чем сейчас, когда вы просто член знатного семейства из клана Неба, хоть и родня королю.  
Суон хмыкнул.  
— Кстати, — сказал он, — а как тебя зовут?  
Черноволосый опять взглянул на Суона прямо. На его губах мелькнула торжествующая ухмылка и тут же пропала.  
— Кей-Сук.  
Кажется, подумал Суон, этот Кей-Сук считает, что подобрал ко мне ключик. Что ж, пусть так и считает… пока.

Глава 4. Какой дорогой идти?

— Вам нужно назвать свою цель, — сказал Кей-Сук, раскладывая на столике письменные принадлежности. — Потом определить, что нужно для её достижения. Потом разбить необходимые действия на этапы и определить, к каким результатам может привести каждая цепочка, и как использовать любой результат. Так меня учили. Не хотите попробовать?  
Суон внимательно посмотрел на него. С того дня, когда Кей-Сук пришел к нему, прошел месяц. Сначала казалось, что бывший ученик кукловода смирился с ролью подчиненного, но временами у него проскальзывал этот покровительственный тон. А ещё у него была страсть к чужим слабостям. Он явно думал, что, отыскав слабости Суона, он станет хозяином положения — найдет те рычаги, с помощью которых он будет управлять своим господином.  
— Моя цель? Хм, — Суон сделал вид, что размышляет, — ты хочешь, чтобы я назвал ту цель, которая станет привлекать ко мне сторонников? Пожалуй, месть за отца не подойдет… Хотя некоторым, недовольным нынешним положением дел, можно будет намекнуть на истинные обстоятельства его смерти. Так они решат, что я точно пойду до конца.  
— Месть подойдет не всем, — Кей-Сук кивнул. — Что для других?  
— О, — Суон взмахнул рукой, — для других я хочу восстановить Коуку, сделать её сильной, как при моем деде. Это хорошо — обращаться к старым добрым временам, не правда ли?  
— А чего вы хотите для себя?  
Так я тебе и сказал, подумал Суон. Нет, мстить за отца он не хотел: даже если король Ил пожелал бы пощадить брата, то не смог — тайный совет такое бы не одобрил. Король и так сделал всё возможное для семьи принца. Восстановить Коуку времен его деда? А что в ней было хорошего? Насколько Суон помнил, главной проблемой деда, а теперь и короля Ила, была слишком большая самостоятельность кланов. Король был третейским судьей между ними, но и только. Единства удалось достичь ненадолго, как раз тогда, когда наставники Кей-Сука пустили в ход сказку о возрождении Хирю…  
Хирю. Суон до сих пор не признавался в этом даже самому себе, но тайным его желанием, целью, к которой он хотел прийти, стал Хирю. Это началось тогда, когда Суон закрыл последнюю страницу книги в королевской библиотеке. Достичь того же, и даже больше: завоевать земли, подчинить соседние королевства, создать великое государство. Только воинов-драконов, даже выдуманных, у него не будет. Зато никто не сможет сказать, что ему помогали божественные силы, он всего добьется сам.  
— Для начала, — сказал Суон вслух, — я хотел бы добиться единства в стране. Под моим началом, разумеется.  
Кей-Сук довольно кивнул. Он думает, что я властолюбив, как и он сам, отметил про себя Суон. Обязательно попытается на этом сыграть.  
— Тогда вам нужно завоевать доверие кланов. Узнать их сильные и слабые стороны. У вас есть связи внутри них?  
— Только в клане Ветра. Я знаком с будущим генералом — Сон Хаком, а нынешний генерал Мундок тренировал меня.  
— Почему вы думаете, что Сон Хак станет следующим главой?  
Суон пожал плечами. Потому что Хак — это Хак, разумеется. Он не станет бежать от ответственности.  
— Я бы не делал на него основную ставку, хоть он и ваш ровесник и близок вам, — Кей-Сук что-то пометил у себя на листе. — Он пойдет за человеком только в том случае, если сочтет его правым. Если вы сделаете то, что будет противоречить его убеждениям, он уйдет. А в вашем случае нужна безоговорочная верность. Что в клане Неба?  
— Я с детства знаю генерала Хан Джу-До, — Суон почесал в затылке, — но он мне когда-то уши драл, а потом не драл, но ругался на чем свет стоит.  
— Он знал вашего отца и выполнял его поручения, — Кей-Сук был серьёзен. — Он вполне может признать вас своим господином, но главное в нём — он не хочет принимать самостоятельных решений. Ему нужен человек, который будет его вести. Клан Земли?  
— Ну, генерала И Гун-Тэ я тоже знаю…  
— Генерал Гун-Тэ мечтает о сражениях. Если вы пообещаете ему новые походы — он ваш.  
— Не торопись, — Суон хмыкнул: похоже, Кей-Сук считает воинов примитивными людьми, которыми легко крутить. — Всё не так-то просто. Гун-Тэ ещё нужно будет завоевать.  
— Клан Огня?  
Суон покачал головой:  
— Я более-менее знаком только с младшим сыном. Самовлюбленный дурак.  
— А вам известно, что Каны считают себя подлинными наследниками Хирю и думают, что ваша семья узурпировала трон?  
— Даже так? — Суон задумался. — А это можно как-то использовать, как думаешь?  
— Если мы попробуем заключить союз, они захотят использовать нас.  
— Ну да.  
— Наконец, клан Воды. Ну, это просто. Лили , дочь генерала Ан Джун-Ги — ровесница принцессы Йоны.  
— И что?  
— Если пообещать генералу, что его дочь станет королевой, он вас поддержит.  
Суон моргнул. Как-то это было неожиданно — вот так легко определить его личную жизнь и будущий брак, будто такие вещи ничего не стоят. Почему-то он думал, что этих дел разговор не коснется.  
— Остался еще один вопрос. Как вы намерены поступить с принцессой?  
— Я не знаю, — тут Суон действительно растерялся.  
— Один из самых легких путей прийти к власти — через брак с особой из королевской фамилии. Но у вас достаточно своих кровных прав. Если вы хотите объединить страну, этот вариант неплох, но нужно будет учитывать, как лет через пять аристократы будут относиться к королю Илу. Брак с его дочерью может стать и помехой.  
— Так, подожди. Ты только что сказал, что дочь генерала клана Воды…  
— Обещать — не значит жениться.  
— А…если кто-нибудь не согласится?  
— Политический брак не требует согласия невесты, — вот тут у Кей-Сука точно прорезались снисходительные нотки. — Это договор. Но если вы не захотите взять принцессу Йону в жены, вам нужно будет её устранить. Тогда Ан Лили станет лучшей кандидатурой.  
— Советник Кей-Сук, — Суон шутливо поднял руки ладонями вверх, — давайте пока отложим этот вопрос!  
— Согласен, это может и подождать. Тем более, есть ещё одно обстоятельство: если слухи о возрождении алого дракона не удастся усмирить, женитьба на принцессе — реинкарнации Хирю — поможет вашей популярности среди простого народа.  
Ну уж нет, подумал Суон. Вот этого точно не надо. Я сам приду к своей цели.  
— Думаю, что популярность среди простого народа надо завоевывать не сказками, — сказал он вслух. — Скажи, Кей-Сук, а из вашей школы вас к людям вообще выпускали?  
— Ну, мы ходили по поручениям, руководили крестьянами и горожанами из низов.  
— А о чем они думают и чего хотят, интересовались?  
— Зачем? Правители должны управлять простонародьем, а не подчинятся ему, — Кей-Сук непонимающе пожал плечами. — Наставник говорил, что крестьянам нужно внушать простые идеи, которые помогут держать их в подчинении. Как идея о божественности правителя-дракона, например.  
Вот оно! Суон щелкнул пальцами:  
— Знаешь, тут он был неправ. Я думаю, что Хирю потому и стал великим правителем, что опирался на силы народа, а не тратил свои собственные, чтобы подавлять его.  
— Хирю — всего лишь красивая легенда. Мне казалось, что вы достаточно умны, чтобы в неё не верить.  
Суон вспомнил книгу из королевской библиотеки. Почему, когда он читал её, легенда казалась реальной?  
— В основе легенды лежит история, так? — задумчиво произнес он. — Я хочу создавать историю, а легенды пусть придумают потом.

***  
На дворе царила суета. Выносили тюки с вещами, нарядами и подарками. Молодой господин собирался в гости во дворец, на праздник — день рождения короля. Там будут все сановники, представители кланов и богатых семейств, так что ударить в грязь лицом молодой господин никак не мог: надо показать, что всё-таки он не абы кто, а родня королю.  
Суон сидел в своей комнате и держал в руках заколку. Он собирался подарить её Йоне на двенадцатилетие, выбрал сам, но почему-то потом отложил в сторону и привез сестренке пушистого кролика. Кролик сначала мирно сидел в корзинке, а потом убежал, и Йона расстроилась до слёз. Надеюсь, подумал Суон, его не загрызли собаки, и он где-то на свободе нашел себе дом и семью.  
Почему-то теперь, встречая Йону, Суон часто испытывал чувство вины. Она не выбирала, в какой семье родиться, она не желала, чтобы её считали реинкарнацией алого дракона, она не хотела проводить свое время взаперти во дворце. Всё решили за неё, исковеркали ей жизнь, а теперь… Суон захлопнул коробочку с заколкой и положил её обратно в шкаф. Подарю как-нибудь потом, решил он.  
Надо было ехать во дворец. За прошедшие два года Суон побывал там несколько раз, пытаясь по возможности сократить свое общение с дядей. Суон не мог сказать, что стал ненавидеть короля Ила, узнав про то, как умер отец. Скорее, неприязнь выросла из того, что делал Ил потом. Он отдавал всё, чего добивался Ю-Хон, оплачивая добытое кровью своих солдат и своей собственной. Трудно было смотреть, как год за годом Коука сдает позиции, утрачивает влияние, как от неё отгрызают кусок за куском.  
Политика политикой, но ещё труднее было видеть, что Ила совсем не интересует происходящее в стране. Он давно пустил всё на самотек, запершись во дворце. Кланы дрались за власть и влияние, выкачивая последние соки из своих земель. По пути в гости к Хаку в прошлом году Суон проезжал земли клана Огня. Опустошение, царившее там, потрясало любого. Какой там возрожденный дракон? Коука уже погибала от голода и болезней.  
Сколько придется ещё ждать, Суон не знал. Теперь, когда ему было пятнадцать лет, он не был готов вступить в схватку. Единственным верным его союзником стал Джу-До — тут Кей-Сук оказался прав: Джу-До хорошо помнил принца Ю-Хона и счел, что его сын станет достойным претендентом на трон. Сейчас Джу-До управлял столичной стражей, но без дополнительной поддержки в армии переворот станет изощренным самоубийством. Кое-какие старые связи Кей-Сука тоже пригодились — он пристроил помощником королевского секретаря сына матушкиной лекарки, но от того пока проку было мало. Зато в чем Суон далеко продвинулся, так это в умении скрывать свои чувства, мысли и намерения и исподтишка подталкивать людей в нужном направлении — и в этом тоже была заслуга Кей-Сука. Иногда Суон думал, что слишком многое от него берет, и задавал себе вопрос, насколько он влияет на Кей-Сука, и насколько теперь Кей-Сук влияет на него самого?  
На раздумья больше времени не оставалось: вещи были уложены, повозки готовы, пора выходить. Такие праздники отныне — тоже часть его работы.

— Суон! Суон! — Йона подбежала к нему вихрем яркого шелка и хотела броситься на шею.  
Суон увернулся, улыбаясь. Всякий раз, когда она показывала, что особенно рада его видеть, Суон вспоминал хладнокровные расчеты Кей-Сука насчет женитьбы на особе королевской крови.  
— Эй! — за спиной Йоны маячил Хак. Он держал в руке своё гуань-дао.  
— О, привет! А почему ты?.. — Суон указал на копьё: это было странно и не похоже на короля — позволить кому-то ходить с оружием при его драгоценной дочке.  
— Хак теперь — мой личный телохранитель, — Йона по-прежнему, как и два года назад, сияла как солнышко. — Как мы давно не виделись, Суон!  
— Да уж, — буркнул Хак, — телохранитель, ага. Скорее нянька при придурочной принцессе.  
— Замолчи! Я не придурочная!  
— Смотрите, будете мозгами шевелить — прическа попортится.  
— Ах, ты!  
— Ребята, не ссорьтесь! — Суон, неожиданно для себя развеселился: кажется, вечные подначки Хака вышли на новый уровень. — Я тоже очень рад вас видеть!  
Вечером, после официальной встречи гостей, прибывших на празднество, Суон выбрался из своих покоев и хотел отправиться в помещения охраны, но Хак успел раньше. Он ждал Суона около выхода в сад, подпирая стену. Гуань-дао был по-прежнему с ним.  
Суон с восторгом хлопнул Хака по плечу: вот это удача! Он и не ждал, что визит во дворец принесет хоть какое-нибудь удовольствие.  
— Как тебя угораздило? — спросил Суон, имея в виду принцессу.  
— Да так… Дурак я, не смог отказать королю…  
— Жалеешь?  
— Хм. Нет, не жалею, — честно ответил Хак, и у Суона упало сердце. — Знаешь, когда ты сам выбрал, что тебе делать, кому служить, и выбрал правильно — жить легче. Наш король — совсем не трус, что бы про него не говорили. Ну есть заморочка — оружия не любит, но суть-то не в этом. И я тут нужен. Знаешь, что младший Кан приставал к принцессе? Вот, а остановить его некому было — он же аристократ, мать его… И дворцовая стража тут совсем разболталась.  
Хак говорил, но Суон почти не слышал слов. Казалось, что между ним и другом пролегла какая-то тень. Хак верит королю и считает того достойным человеком? Но он же не может закрывать глаза на происходящее вокруг? А если может, если он уже отдал свою верность, это значит, что их с Суоном дороги рано или поздно разойдутся. Когда Хака прозвали громовым зверем Коуки, Суон пошутил, что его друг похож на легендарного воина-дракона. Такой же сильный и верный. Как жаль, что мечта разбилась вдребезги.  
Возможно ли его убедить, что Ил — плохой правитель? Да, возможно, но это не изменит… не изменит что? Сможет ли Хак отказаться от Ила и Йоны? Ответ пришел сам собой — нет.  
— Теперь ты все время будешь здесь? — Суон задал вопрос невпопад.  
— А? Ты меня слушал вообще или нет? Я говорю, что служба службой, но и домой ездить придется: старик же на меня решил генеральство повесить.  
— Извини, — Суон пожал плечами. — Я расстроился немного.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что теперь я сюда буду реже приезжать.  
— Ну, ты всегда можешь к нам в Фуугу завернуть.  
— И в Фуугу тоже.  
— Жалко.  
— А как ты с Йоной ладишь?  
— Сам видишь, — буркнул Хак.  
— Зачем ты её все время цепляешь? Она только бесится зря.  
— Я и сам не знаю, — Хак понурил голову. — Мне иногда кажется, что она меня и не видит вовсе.  
— Она видит, неправда.  
— Она только господина Суона и ждала последние пару дней, — теперь Хак хитро ухмыльнулся. — Обратил внимание на прическу?  
— А что с прической?  
Хак гнусно заржал.  
— Я ей скажу, чтобы налысо остриглась, — утирая слёзы, выдавил он, — тогда господин Суон точно заметит!  
— Хак!  
— Да ты вот сейчас — точно как она! Ха-ак! — тут он передразнил Йону так похоже, что они вместе смеялись ещё долго.  
Потом вспомнили прошлый день рождения короля и поездку в Фуугу, обсудили, сможет ли Джу-До побить Гун-Тэ в этом году на турнире…  
Когда Суон вернулся в свои покои, ему хотелось плакать — настолько безнадежным и беспросветным казалось будущее.

Фонтан перед церемониальным залом дворца Хирю по-прежнему рассеивал вокруг себя прохладу. Суон подставил ладонь под струю и смотрел, как стекает вода до тех пор, пока руку не начало ломить от холода. Солнце садилось. Праздник в честь дня рождения короля закончился, и скоро можно будет уехать. Иногда Суону казалось, что эти дни стали настоящей пыткой: видеть Хака и Йону, понимая, что он неизбежно оставит их позади, как важную, но пройденную часть своей жизни; разговаривать с чиновниками, искренне интересуясь, что там в землях клана Огня, опять неурожай? Мы, члены клана Неба, можем помочь, это наш долг… Смотреть на короля Ила и чувствовать, что внутри поднимается злоба: король словно стал для Суона воплощением того, что отбирает у человека самые драгоценные вещи на свете: память, детскую искренность, друга…  
— Суон? — он вздрогнул и обернулся.  
За его спиной стоял король. Свита осталась у входа в зал: служанки в полупоклоне, евнух с зонтиком, помощник секретаря, нагруженный письменными принадлежностями. Суон вежливо склонился и постарался придать лицу самое безмятежное выражение.  
— Ты не хочешь ничего мне сказать? — спросил король Ил. — Иногда я думаю, что нам нужно поговорить начистоту, племянник.  
Суона передернуло. Вот уж племянником Ила он себя не считал.  
— Ваше Величество, если вам угодно поговорить…  
— Мне угодно скорее послушать тебя, — перебил его король. — Я хотел бы знать, что ты собираешься делать, Суон?  
Суон открыл рот, но король жестом опять велел ему замолчать.  
— Погоди. Я никогда не ждал, что ты будешь испытывать ко мне добрые чувства — твоя мать меня ненавидит, и это естественно. Я лишь надеялся — когда ты станешь взрослым, ты поймешь, что я делал и делаю. Ты приблизил к себе этого юношу — Кей-Сука, кажется? Ты знаешь, кто он такой?  
— Знаю, — хрипло выдохнул Суон.  
— Тогда ты знаешь и остальное, — король покачал головой. — Ю-Хон очень… огорчил меня. Я искренне любил его, но то, что он сделал, не оставляло выбора. Он просил меня позаботиться о тебе, но… вижу, я плохо выполнил свое обещание.  
— Я не держу на вас зла за это.  
— А за что держишь? Видишь ли, ты хорошо скрываешь свои чувства, но постоянно носить маску тяжело — я это знаю.  
Суон криво усмехнулся:  
— Мои личные обиды… Оставим их в покое. Мне не нравится, что происходит с Коукой — это важнее. Вы сидите во дворце, не видя, во что она превращается. По всему побережью торгуют наркотиками — вы это знаете? Знаете, что людей крадут и продают в рабство? Вы знаете, как голодают крестьяне в землях клана Огня? Как вы можете терпеть то, что делает семья Кан уже почти десяток лет?  
— Я только хочу дать этой стране немного мирной жизни, Суон.  
— Мирной жизни? Коука нищает и распадается, стервятники уже наготове. Вы ничего не собираетесь с этим делать? Вы отказались от советов и помощи — не хотели стать игрушкой в руках тайных кукловодов? Зато теперь вы — игрушка в руках кланов! — Суон еле сдерживался, чтобы не перейти на крик.  
— Это мой путь, Суон. Мой выбор, как прожить те годы, которые отпущены нам до возвращения алого дракона.  
— Как жаль, что вы верите в эти сказки.  
— Жаль, что ты в них не веришь.  
— Не верю, — Суон решительно тряхнул головой. — Король Хирю был великим человеком, он всего добился сам, без помощи богов. И я сделаю то же самое.  
Тут он понял, что в запале проговорился своему врагу.  
— Ты ставишь перед собой высокие цели, — король качнул головой, — это хорошо. Вопрос в том, каким путем ты к ним пойдешь?  
— Думаю, что я выберу иной путь, чем вы, Ваше Величество. И, если потребуется, смогу отбросить жалость, — договаривать было неразумно, но Суон почему-то не хотел молчать.  
— Очень хорошо, Суон, — король улыбался, подняв ладонь. — Я рад, что в тебе осталась искренность, правда, рад. Ты пойдешь к своей цели, что бы я ни сказал тебе — это я понимаю. Хочу лишь попросить тебя, — король замолчал, словно собираясь с мыслями, — не вмешивай в свои планы Йону.  
— При чем здесь Йона?  
— Она любит тебя, Суон, и будет страдать, когда поймет, во что ты превращаешься.  
— Я… — Суон задыхался. — Я знаю!  
— Она добрая девочка и не заслужила своей судьбы. Я буду оберегать её, сколько смогу, но потом… Ты ведь уже отказался от неё, так?  
Воздух и слова кончились, щеки горели, глаза жгло. Король Ил смотрел на него, потом успокаивающе похлопал по плечу.  
— Тебе будет тяжело, Суон, — он сказал эти слова, словно вынес приговор. — Но я не хочу закрывать тебе дорогу назад, пока ты не сделал ничего непоправимого. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты захочешь вернуться. Иди.  
Король ушел. Суон оперся на бортик фонтана, плеснул себе из ладони в лицо, потом набрал воздуха в грудь и сунул голову в холодную, как могила, воду. Он стоял у фонтана ещё какое-то время, чувствуя, как по спине стекают ледяные ручейки, потом вытер глаза. На дворец опускались сумерки.

Глава 5. Что заставит тебя жить?

Ни фонтан, ни церемониальный зал дворца Хирю не менялись веками. Иногда Суону казалось, что в этом месте остановилось время, и однажды, выйдя к залу, он увидит себя и короля Ила, разговаривающих в сумерках, или отца, приехавшего с границы, а может — самого Хирю, собирающегося в очередной поход. Прошло три года. Они пролетели в поездках, беседах с аристократами, мелкими чиновниками и купцами — свою страну надо было узнать от и до. Теперь Суону было восемнадцать, и он приехал во дворец на празднование дня рождения принцессы.  
После того разговора с королем Суон появлялся во дворце только тогда, когда избежать визита было совсем невозможно: каждая встреча с Хаком и Йоной добавляла горечи и умаляла решимость. «Я в тебя верю. Ты будешь хорошим королем, просто женись на принцессе. Вы будете вместе править Коукой, а я стану твоей правой рукой», — слова Хака когда-то чуть не свели с ума. «Суон! Я так ждала тебя!» — слова Йоны по-прежнему заставляли испытывать чувство вины. Только король молчал. Каждый раз он внимательно смотрел на Суона, словно спрашивал: «Ты не передумал? Не хочешь вернуться?» Однако вслух король ничего не говорил, а Суон думал, что чем ближе он к своей цели, тем дальше от него Хак, Йона и Ил. Они временами превращались в фигурки на игровой доске: генерал клана, принцесса, король. Но стоило их снова увидеть вживую — боль возвращалась.

Накануне он вместе с отрядом охраны остановился в Кууто, где была запланирована встреча с главой клана Огня. Кан Су-Джин ждал Суона в одном из торговых домов. Суон приказал принести лучшего чаю, но его вежливость не оценили.  
— Итак, как я понял, вы готовы выступить? — старший Кан нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по столу.  
— Да, — Суон встретил его взгляд. — У нас всё готово. Помните наш план? Ваши солдаты смешаются с городской стражей Кууто, а верные нам люди оттуда пойдут во дворец.  
— Заприте девчонку, — процедил Су-Джин, — а её телохранителя убейте. Он не нужен.  
— Зачем? — улыбнулся Суон. — Думаю, вы понимаете, что во время переворота вступать в открытый конфликт с кланом Ветра опасно.  
Су-Джин бросил на Суона неприязненный взгляд исподлобья.  
— Клан Ветра — сборище бесполезных сирот. Мундок подбирает всякую шваль, которая и меч в руках держать не может. А принцесса придаст видимость законности смене власти.  
Конечно, подумал Суон. Принцесса тебе нужна. Если у меня есть право крови, у тебя, хоть ты и мнишь себя потомком Хирю, такого права нет. Зато у тебя есть двое взрослых сыновей, и ты думаешь, что сможешь править от лица невестки. Такую возможность тебе давать нельзя.  
— Зато ученики Мундока отлично умеют держать в руках копьё, — улыбаясь в чашку с чаем, ответил Суон. — На вашем месте я бы предпринял кое-какие меры на границе с кланом Ветра. Так, на всякий случай.  
Кан Су-Джин фыркнул и поднялся из-за стола. Сейчас он думает: «Поучи меня ещё, сопляк» — решил Суон. Но меры предпримет.  
— Увидимся во дворце, — генерал клана Огня не собирался дожидаться вежливого поклона собеседника.  
Явно считает себя тут главным, подумал Суон.  
— Генерал Кан?  
— Что ещё?  
— Надеюсь, солдаты, которых вы привели, не из тех, что подавляют голодные бунты на ваших землях? Здесь нужны будут иные навыки.  
— Это не ваше дело.  
— Если вы хотите стать моим союзником, вам придется привыкнуть к тому, что вся Коука — это моё дело.  
— Не вмешивайтесь в то, что происходит в клане Огня — и я им стану.  
— Так не пойдет, — покачал головой Суон. — Я — внук короля Джун-Нама, и сын генерала Ю-Хона, помните? Я не стану вести дела, как мой дядя. Предпочитаю договориться сразу: если хотите поменять существующее положение, принимайте мои условия. Вам нужна будет поддержка против войск провинции Сен, если Ли Хазара нарушит мирные соглашения?  
Кан Су-Джин сжал челюсти.  
— Договорились, — наконец выдавил он, коротко кивнул и ушел.  
Суон отхлебнул чаю.  
— Кей-Сук? — он произнес имя в пустоту, не оборачиваясь.  
Из-за спины Суона вышел его советник и опустился на место генерала. За прошедшие годы он отрастил длинные волосы, которые тщательно расчесывал и закалывал, и приобрел немало дорогой одежды темных тонов. Если уж господин часто пренебрегает своим внешним видом — объяснял Кей-Сук — прямая обязанность советника — поддерживать впечатление. Короля играет свита.  
— Вы напомнили ему о своих правах на трон. Теперь принцесса будет особенно важна для семьи Кан. Она — их единственный шанс. Господин принял решение? — Кей-Сук не уточнил, какое.  
— Ещё нет, — Суон поставил чашку на стол.  
— Нельзя откладывать этот вопрос вечно.  
Суон налил себе ещё чаю, сделав вид, что не слышал последней фразы.  
— К тому же, генерал Кан кое в чем прав. Сон Хака неизбежно придется устранить.  
— Я не хочу этого делать. Моя цель — объединение Коуки, а смерть или заключение Хака оттолкнет от нас один из кланов.  
— Самый слабый клан. Они потеряли много людей в конфликте с Син и до сих пор полностью не восстановили силы. Им придется смириться с новым положением дел. Боюсь, вы всё ещё слишком привязаны к другу детства и надеетесь, что сможете сохранить прежние отношения. Подумайте о том, что Сон Хак, узнав, что вы убили короля, никогда не встанет на вашу сторону.  
Знаю, подумал Суон. И жестоко, между прочим, напоминать об этом. Но необходимо — добавил он сам себе. Если бы из этой ситуации был другой выход… Йона не должна стать причиной восстания, а Хак… Хак будет её защищать, конечно.  
— Можешь идти, — взглянув Кей-Суку в лицо, сказал Суон. — Завтра мы едем во дворец, до праздника неделя, за это время надо отдать все распоряжения.  
Кей-Сук недовольно поджав губы, ушел. Все-таки прямому приказу господина он пока не противоречил, хотя Суон подозревал, что порой советник за его спиной проявляет чрезмерную инициативу. Это Суону не нравилось, и он предполагал, что однажды, если Кей-Сук совсем выйдет из-под контроля, придется отказаться и от него. Что ж, если хочешь получить и удержать трон — гласил один древний трактат — надо уметь вовремя отказываться.  
Суон вытащил из рукава коробочку. Заколка по-прежнему лежала там, завернутая в бархат, лепестки искусственного цветка переливались драгоценными камнями, отсвечивали эмалью на солнце. Он достал её из футляра, подвески мелодично звякнули в руках. Кажется, эта заколка со временем стала для него воплощать Йону, да нет, прекрасную, драгоценную память о детстве. Яркие воспоминания, снежки и тепло, рука на одеяле, рогатка, лестница через стену, желание стать взрослым, твоя первая цель, волосы, алые как рассвет… Не с них ли всё и началось? Или всё началось со сказки о возвращении короля? Теперь уже неважно. Если ты выбрал свой путь, не следует оставлять при себе то, что будет сидеть в душе занозой.

***  
Накануне коронации дворец Хирю словно вымер. Слуг заметно поубавилось: верных людей предыдущего короля выкинули за ворота, многие ушли сами. Придворных дам отправили обратно к их семьям, штат принцессы вовсе разбежался, испугавшись пыток и обвинений в пособничестве то ли её похищению, то ли бегству. Новую прислугу пока ещё не набрали, и это было к лучшему: в одиночестве дышать легче. Когда Кей-Сук составит список утвержденных кандидатов, среди них наверняка будут те, кто верен не королю, а советнику.  
В открытой галерее было пусто и тихо. Суон молча смотрел в сад, хотя видны были только силуэты деревьев — всё остальное уже скрывали сумерки.  
Все-таки они живы, подумал Суон. Хаку каким-то чудом удалось вытащить Йону и уйти самому. Это хорошо. Даже рана на плече, нанесенная гуань-дао, от этой мысли болит меньше. И это должно послужить мне уроком, думал он: никогда ничего не идет точно по плану, даже если просчитывал действия не один месяц. А может быть, всему причиной то, что он до последнего не хотел приносить дорогих людей в жертву?  
Кей-Сук, конечно, был недоволен и уже несколько дней повторял, что в клане Ветра непременно созреет бунт, его придется подавлять и тем самым пустить в расход уже не одну жизнь, а много. Но это у Кей-Сука было вовсе не от человеколюбия, а от практичности.  
Ещё Кей-Сук, как назойливый комар, нудел о том, что клан Огня вовсю ищет принцессу, а если найдет, то тут же объявит Суона узурпатором и убийцей, чтобы самим сесть на трон, и всего этого можно было бы избежать, если бы господин не дал волю чувствам. Суон терпел некоторое время, а потом приказал замолчать и прямо сказал ему, что не дело советника — одобрять или не одобрять поступки господина.  
Завтра на коронации соберутся представители всех кланов, вот тогда и будет ясно, что делать дальше. Только клан Ветра никого и не прислал: старейшина Мундок уехал из столицы, так и не дав ответа. Да, теперь с ними будет трудно.  
— Господин! Кхм, господин! — пришлось обернуться.  
Прямо за ним стоял Кей-Сук, а за ним застыл столбом непохожий сам на себя младший сын генерала Кана. Он был бледен и подавлен, смотрел вниз и что-то сжимал в руках. Куда подевалось его вечное самодовольство? И чего это он?  
— Простите, что беспокою вас, господин, — Тэ-Джун не отрывал взгляд от пола. — Я всего лишь хотел…  
Он протянул Суону сверток. Тот машинально взял и развернул тряпицу. Внутри были волосы алого цвета, собранные и перевязанные белой лентой. Как раз столько, сколько поместится в кулак.  
— Что это? — Суон не узнал свой голос.  
— Мы нашли принцессу и генерала Сон Хака. — Тэ-Джун говорил почти неслышно, — На границе кланов Огня и Ветра, мы… почти поймали их, но во время… они упали в пропасть. Принцесса Йона… мертва.  
— Как?! — Кей-Сук возмущенно уставился на Тэ-Джуна. — Вы посмели ослушаться? Господин не приказывал их убивать. Вам надо было всего лишь указать, где они!  
Кей-Сук возмущался для порядка, но выглядел до предела довольным, как сытый кот: ненужные фигуры сами собой исчезли с игрового поля, и ни король, ни его сторонники не запачкали руки. Более того, клан Огня сам загнал себя в яму.  
— Накажите меня! — Тэ-Джун упал на колени. — Умоляю!  
По его щекам текли слёзы. Суон стоял, глядя на Тэ-Джуна, не в силах пошевелиться. Последняя надежда угасла: он не лжет, Хак и Йона мертвы. Наконец-то Суон нашел в себе силы повернуться и уйти.  
— Господин Суон! Накажите! — рыдания Тэ-Джуна остались за спиной.

Суон долго бродил по пустому дворцу как больное привидение, сжимая в руке сверток с волосами Йоны. В конце концов он, решив, что уснуть не сможет, пошел в королевскую библиотеку.  
— Господин? — старенький хранитель поднялся ему навстречу.  
Надо же, а Суон думал, что его-то точно тут не будет  
— Вы по-прежнему здесь?  
Хранитель внимательно посмотрел на Суона.  
— Молодой господин хочет знать, почему я не ушел с другими слугами? Видите ли, как бы ни менялась власть, мой долг выше верности конкретному королю. Я верен своему делу — сохранить знания для потомков. Но не все короли с этим согласны.  
— Я рад, что вы остались, — и точно, Суон был рад видеть знакомое лицо. — И хотел бы, чтобы вы продолжили работу. Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам прислали кого-нибудь в ученики.  
Хранитель согласно кивнул:  
— Да, от молодежи я не отказался бы.  
— Знаете, — Суон огляделся по сторонам, — когда я был ребенком, я тут нашел очень интересную книгу про короля Хирю.  
— «Хирю, алый дракон»? Я видел, как вы тогда её читали. Это действительно интересная книга, — хранитель подошел к одной из полок, — но выносить её отсюда запрещено, как и читать кому-то, кто не принадлежит королевскому роду или не получил разрешения.  
— Почему?  
— Потому, что в ней написана правда.  
— О том, что Хирю был обычным человеком?  
— Он был необычным человеком по любым меркам, надеюсь, вы тогда это поняли?  
— Да… Единственное, что мне осталось непонятным — кого же автор понимал под воинами-драконами?  
— Воинов-драконов, разумеется.  
— Это ведь какое-то иносказание, верно?  
— Нет, не иносказание. Автор их и имел в виду. Есть версия, что эту книгу написал один из них.  
— Воинов-драконов?  
— Именно. Как гласит легенда, — тут хранитель наконец нашел то, что искал, снял с полки книгу и положил её на стол, — Хирю, став человеком, отказался от всех драконьих способностей, оставив себе только драконью мудрость и дух. Воины-драконы же — это не вполне люди и не вполне драконы. Один из них — Оурю — долгое время жил с потомками Хирю, а потом ушел. Смотрите.  
Хранитель открыл книгу на нужной странице. Там был изображен круглый амулет с тремя каплевидными камушками-подвесками и иероглифом «дракон» на одной из сторон. Кажется, Суон уже видел такой раньше.  
— Это амулет священника из храма. Копий этого амулета было в свое время сделано много, но почти все они были утрачены. Когда священника изгнали из дворца, он унес его с собой. Говорят, что он был сделан по образцу ожерелья Хирю. Тот, кто носит этот амулет, каким-то образом связан с драконами.  
— Вы верите в это?  
— Молодой господин, я просто собираю и храню знания, накопленные веками. А верить или не верить — каждый человек решает для себя сам.  
— А почему Оурю ушел? — Суон не заметил, как увлекся беседой.  
— Кто знает? Может быть, ему надоели почести, которые ему воздавали как божеству. А может быть, он просто соскучился. На этот счет никаких сведений в королевской библиотеке не осталось.  
— А возрождение алого дракона?  
— Единственное, что я могу вам сказать точно — автор книги был уверен в том, что однажды дух Хирю вернется в наш мир.  
— А если реинкарнация Хирю погибнет?  
Хранитель развел руками: не знаю, мол.  
— Хорошо, а если кто-то захочет повторить путь Хирю, но сам, без воинов-драконов и прочей чепухи?  
— Молодой господин, — хранитель помедлил с ответом, — все источники, которые я знаю, говорят, что Хирю был прежде всего человеком, а потом — правителем. Он любил людей, и это свойство привлекало к нему сторонников. Власть, обман и игра человеческими чувствами ему не нравились. Подумайте, прежде чем говорить, что повторяете его путь.

***  
Наконец, после долгой бессонной ночи пришло утро. Солнце поднялось, окрасив в алый цвет горы. Суон в парадном одеянии стоял перед церемониальными вратами дворца.  
И вот, теперь дворец Хирю только мой, подумал Суон. Больше никого не осталось. Нет отца, он давным-давно превратился в смутный образ великого воина, и что в нём было хорошего, а что — плохого, отсюда разглядеть невозможно.  
Нет дяди. Когда Суон вошел к нему в комнату, держа в руке отцовский меч, король Ил только обреченно вздохнул, поднявшись ему навстречу. Он так и не сказал Суону ничего, да и зачем было говорить? Тело короля упало, голова с глухим стуком ударилась об пол. Кровь была на полу, на одежде, брызнула на лицо. Как жаль, что Йона это увидела. Как жаль, что её короткая жизнь закончилась падением в пропасть, и все сказки об алом драконе Коуки не смогли ей помочь.  
Йоны больше нет. Когда-то, давным-давно, Суон решил, что добьётся всего сам, и жалкие костыли в виде сказок о воинах-драконах ему уж точно не нужны. Он станет великим правителем, опираясь на силы и чаяния народа. Объединит Коуку, создаст новое, сильное государство, и будет творить историю, а не легенду. Только какое отношение всё это имело к его маленькой сестренке? К той девушке с прекрасными алыми волосами, которой она стала? Разве она могла помешать его мечте?  
Мечты? Они мечтали вместе с Хаком, но и того тоже теперь нет. Наверное, это было больнее и труднее всего: сознавать, каким разочарованием для Хака он стал.  
У тебя больше нет никого.  
Что же у тебя есть?  
У тебя есть причина жить дальше?  
Что ж, подумал Суон, теперь у меня осталась только моя страна. Голодная, нищая и разоренная. До тех пор, пока она остается такой, я не смогу умереть.  
Ворота, ведущие на площадь перед храмом, распахнулись. Она была заполнена народом, притихшим при появлении нового короля. По обе стороны расстеленного ковра стояли сановники, солдаты в парадной форме, а чуть подальше — представители кланов и горожане Коуки.  
Когда Суон поднимался по ступеням к храму, где его ждал священник с короной в руках, он почувствовал чей-то пристальный взгляд. На одном из каменных львов, украшавших подступы к храму, сидел светловолосый и голубоглазый парень в поношенной одежде. Растрепанные волосы были перевязаны выцветшей тряпкой. Луч восходящего солнца на мгновение высветил у него на виске золотой амулет с тремя каплевидными камушками-подвесками. Суон удивленно моргнул, и парень исчез, словно растворившись в воздухе.  
По площади разнесся удар гонга. Коронация одиннадцатого правителя из рода Хирю началась.

P.S. Этот клип - иллюстрация к тексту, которую я делала для ФБ.

[Высокие цели](https://vimeo.com/238302445) from [Шолль](https://vimeo.com/user30381407) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
